Truth or Dare to Love
by Vayne358
Summary: When Elsword and his friends play a friendly game of Truth or Dare, Everything seemed to have gone without consequence. However, will a particular dare have unpredictable after effects? And will the group be able to accept it?
1. Dare

Truth or Dare to Love

**Elword: Infinity Sword Age: 18**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper Age: 18**

**Raven: Blade Master Age: 29**

**Rena: Night Watcher Age: ?**

**Eve: Code: Empress (Drones are Moby and Remy. Assistants are Male: Oberon Female: Ophelia) Age: ?**

**Aisha: Void Princess Age: 20**

**Chapter One: Dare**

The El Estate sat on the edge of a lush forest on the outskirts of Elder. The residents were good friends. Rena, a beautiful elf woman, was downstairs in the kitchen preparing breakfast with Eve, the queen of the Nasods. As they cooked, they chatted amongst each other.

"So Rena. What have you been up to recently?" Eve asked, scrambling eggs inside a large pan.

"Oh nothing." Rena said dismissively, cutting sausages that she would fry. Eve turned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Oh really? Nothing? Maybe I was just imagining you spending almost all your time with Raven." Eve smiled wickedly as she sensed Rena stiffen up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rena said, not making eye contact. Eve finished the eggs, placing them on a elevated bar to keep them warm, but not get burned.

"Oh? Then why don't you look at me when talking then?" Eve smiled again as Rena started blushing, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Rena looked over her shoulder, making sure no one was around.

"Okay, it all started a few weeks ago when Raven said he wanted to talk to me. He seemed really nervous so I thought he had a problem he wanted to talk about." Rena finished the meat, and placed them next to the eggs, "He nervously asked me if I would go out with him."

"I assume you said yes? You don't seem like the kind to torture a person in that way."

"He was so nervous, it made his confession really cute, I couldn't say no!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Now I'll go get everyone up, you finish the meat."

Elsword sat up in his bed, tired. Letting out a massive yawn, he stood up to get dressed. The early morning rays from the sun pierced the window, giving the room a deep, orange glow. The girls constantly teased him that he had the most romantic room in the house. He put on his combat outfit, wanting to practice after breakfast, and grabbed his sword and Conwell. He heard someone knock on his door.

"Elsword! Breakfast will be ready really soon."

"Alright be down soon!" Elsword heard Eve walk off to wake the others. _Man, I'm not even that hungry._ Elsword opened the door, seeing Raven walking to the stairs as he stepped out into the hall, "Morning Raven."

"Hey Elsword, gonna practice after breakfast?" Raven crossed his arms as he looked at Elsword's armor. He always could be seen practicing, even though his form was flawless from practicing so much. Raven found his extreme dedication a marvel.

"Yeah. Want to join me?" Elsword respected Raven as a good friend, and a great warrior. He never quite understood why Raven chose not to use the power of his Nasod claw, and instead overwork his swordsmanship. He didn't really care, either way Raven was a reliable ally.

"Sorry, but I'm going to give today a miss." Raven walked downstairs, eager to see Rena. Elsword stood there, quite sad by the fact he'd have to train alone again. _Why does everyone just want to relax all the time?_

"Morning Elsword." He turned to see Aisha and Chung behind him. Aisha seemed upset, "Aww, you going to train again?"

"Of course! If I don't keep training, I'll never be able to make her smile again." Elsword began to think of his sister again, and heard Chung sigh.

"Elsword, don't over work yourself. Don't you realize just how good you are right now?"

"I could be better." Elsword retorted, but Chung didn't falter.

"No you couldn't. You've reached the limit with Conwell, and that manner of fighting. You've worked so much, your form is perfect, you hit hard and fast, and you can react on a pin drop. Elsword, if you work too hard, you could hurt yourself." Elsword began to speak, but Aisha cut him off.

"None of us want to see you get hurt due to this passion for fighting. Elsword, you train so often, we almost never all get to hang out together. Like today, I decided we could play a little game, but once again, it won't be the same if you're not with us. Can you at least skip training today?"

"I say he should take a break from training all together." Chung stared at him, his eyes showing visible concern. Elsword sighed.

"Okay. I'll take a break then. Tell the others I'm putting my things away."

"No problem." Chung turned as Elsword brushed past him, "Elsword. Thank you."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go down and tell Rena or else we'll all get in trouble."

Elsword put his swords away, getting changed into his casual getup as fast as he could. If there was one thing that annoyed Rena, it was people being late for a group get together. Meals were almost sacred in her eyes, as it was a guarantee that all six of them would be present. _Maybe they're right. I've trained almost nonstop everyday for the past few years. Maybe I can finally make my sis proud._ Elsword sighed, putting on his clothes, which consisted of long, blue denim jeans, and a black undershirt. _Yeah, I'll stop training so much. Maybe relaxing won't be so boring when I'm with the others._ Elsword hurried downstairs, greeted by a hard stare from Rena as he entered the dining room.

"Erk!" Elsword quickly composed himself, "Rena, I'm sorry for being late. I had something I needed to think about." He sighed as Rena's gaze softened.

"Well, you're here now, so let's eat!" Rena motioned for Elsword to sit down, the only available seat in between Chung and Aisha. Eve turned to her two Nasod servants.

"Oberon, Ophelia, if you would." The two swiftly served everyone's portions, then obeyed as Eve dismissed them. Everyone dug in, Elsword realizing he was actually starving.

"What Elsword? Changed your mind on training?" Raven said, making him look up.

"Yeah. Chung and Aisha convinced me that I should stop. I'm sorry I've been so absorbed in making sure I would be ready when I find my sister, that I've almost been ignoring you guys. Looks like I've even been ignoring myself."

"Well, now we can all hang out more often." Rena smiled, everyone almost able to feel the warmth of her current state of mind, "Hey! Why don't we all do something today to celebrate this fact?"

"Actually," Rena turned to look at Aisha, who continued speaking, "I had a plan for something we could all do today."

"What is it?" Rena asked, curious.

"Well, I thought we could play a nice little game of Truth or Dare!" Aisha giggled as Rena tilted her head, indicating she'd never heard of the game before, "Don't know it?"

"Sad to say that I do not. How's it work?"

"Well, we go in a circle firstly. So let's say I go first. I can pick any person here, so let's say I choose Elsword. I ask him 'Truth or dare?' and he picks one of the two. For truth, I ask question, and whatever it is, he has to answer truthfully. If he picks dare, I can dare him to do anything I want, and he has to do it. If he really, really doesn't want to do it, he can chicken out, but he can only do it three times. Basically, if you feel nervous, you should choose truth, if your confident, pick dare."

"That actually sounds like fun."

"Yep! Truth or Dare was a favorite game amongst my old friends back home. You can ask or dare anything. And I do mean ANYTHING." Elsword laughed, remembering the games he played with his friends some time ago, "Why don't we do the same thing? No holds barred and all that."

"I'm game." Chung said confidently. Aisha nodded.

"I do not have anything to fear, I support this idea." Eve nodded her head in agreement as well.

"Hell, I don't got no problem with it. Rena?" Raven turned to look at her.

"Um...sure?" Rena seemed to not want to do it that way, but didn't want to make things difficult for the others.

"How about we go easy on Rena until she gets a better understanding of it." Elsword offered. Everyone nodded, deeming it fair, "Well, I say let's finish breakfast so we can start." Everyone voiced their agreement, and quickly finished their meals. Once everyone was done, Rena spoke up.

"Hey? Can we do it out of the house? It's so hot in here." Rena complained, watching as Oberon and Ophelia took the dishes.

"How about the training field?" Elsword asked, drawing a suspicious gaze from everyone, "What? There's a river there, so it's cooler. Trust me guys, I'm not lying when I say I've decided to stop training like an insane lunatic."

"Well I'd say that's a bit of an understatement." Raven muttered, and everyone started laughing. Oberon and Ophelia walked to Eve's side, informing the dishes were done. She dismissed them again.

"Shall we depart?" Eve stood up. Everyone got up as well, and all headed out towards the training field, chatting amongst themselves and laughing. Rena mostly stared into Raven's eyes as they walked. Eve walked in silence, while Chung, Elsword and Aisha were thinking of what dares they would ask people to do.

* * *

The group all sat down in a small circle next to the river, where it was coolest. Aisha had a wicked grin on her face, which made Rena have a few second thoughts about the whole affair. Elsword and Raven sat confidently, wondering who was going to go first. Chung and Eve both waited quietly, wondering how things would turn out. Aisha finally spoke up.

"Alright, as you all probably assumed, I am going first since it was my idea. Now Rena, this can also be a nice way to get to know the rest of us, so the truth questions aren't just a yes or no."

"Okay."

"Now. Who to pick. Hmmm." Aisha looked at each individuals eyes, trying to see who would pick which option, "Eve. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Eve replied, and Aisha decided to start off simple, and with something she was a little curious about.

"Do you have romantic emotions?" Aisha felt a bit rude, but everyone here was understanding.

"Yes." Eve said simply. Aisha then looked at Chung, who was next to her.

"You go next Chung." He nodded, and looked at everyone in the same manner Aisha did.

"Hmm... Rena. Truth or dare?" Rena hesitated, not expecting to be selected so quickly.

"Um...truth."

"How old are you?" Rena hesitated, not wanting herself to seem old in human years, "I mean if you were a human, how old would you be right now?"

"If I was human and this developed?" Chung nodded, "I'd be about twenty-six." Chung looked at Elsword, as it was his turn.

"Raven!" He looked up at Elsword, ready for his question, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Raven grinned, ready for anything. Elsword thought it over, and smiled.

"I dare you to...kiss Eve!" Eve stared at him, confused, "And you have to use your tongue too." Raven turned to look at her.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Eve closed her eyes.

"No. It's alright. For how long Elsword?"

"Let's say...ten seconds."

"Sounds fair." Raven turned his body to face Eve, as did she, "You ready?" As her answer, Eve grasped Raven's head, and with her tongue out to show she was not cheating, kissed him. Rena's eyes opened wide, as Raven just closed his eyes and returned the kiss. Elsword counted the seconds on his fingers.

"Okay. Time!" Raven and Eve quickly separated, "Well? How was it?"

"I see no need to answer that question." Eve replied, moving some of her hair from off her shoulder. Raven just looked at him.

"I personally found it enjoyable. Bluntly, you're a good kisser Eve."

"Raven!" Rena and Eve groaned, Rena seeming annoyed, and Eve embarrassed.

"Really? I might have to find out myself." Elsword laughed, "Just kidding Eve, I won't dare you to kiss me, promise."

"Very well. Rena, I believe it is now your turn." Eve reminded the apparently distracted elf.

"Oh really? Gee, umm...Aisha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Aisha's energy took Rena by surprise.

"I dare you to...hug Chung until your turn." Aisha blushed slightly, then smiled.

"I see your getting the gist of it." Without even asking permission, Aisha held Chung tightly from behind, pressing her chest against his back, "Enjoying yourself?"

"No not really!" Chung was blushing furiously, embarrassed. Everyone laughed.

"Come on Chung, take it like a man!" Raven laughed, "So now it's my turn. Hmm." Raven smiled. _Time for some payback,_ "Elsword. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me man!" Elsword smacked his chest. _I'm ready for anything!_

"Kiss Aisha. With your tongue. For one minute." Elsword looked at him. _Okay almost anything! Hell I'm a man!_

"That it?" Elsword saw Raven smile. _I just made a big mistake didn't I?_

"Okay then! You have to lie on the floor, with her underneath you, and kiss her, with tongue, for a minute, whilst embracing each other." Raven laughed as Elsword briefly stiffened, "Aisha, you have to seem like you're enjoying it."

"Oh, a double dare huh? You know what that means right?" Aisha was surprise at how confident Raven was, and he simply nodded.

"What do you mean by 'double dare'?" Rena asked.

"It's when someone decided to dare two people at one time. But if you do that, if you get selected next, you have no choice but to do the next dare. Can't chicken out of it." Elsword explained, "I did it all the time back home."

"So Aisha, you gonna chicken?" Raven teased.

"Hell no! I'm going to do it right in the middle of the circle!" Aisha release Chung, who sighed, and laid down on the floor between everyone, "Get on top Elsword, unless you chicken." Rena could hardly believe Aisha was doing this. Elsword sat there for a few seconds, and quickly crawled on top of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close, and placed the other behind her head, "Well, someone knows what they're doing."

"Shut up and let's do this." Elsword lowered his head. They each licked each other's tongue to show they weren't going to cheat, not that anyone doubted the two most serious players here, and then began to kiss passionately. Rena felt she was going to faint when she heard Aisha moan, truly making it seem like she was enjoying herself. Eve however simply stared at the two in immense shock. After some time, Raven spoke up.

"Alright, cut it. You two love birds." Raven chuckled. Elsword immediately got off Aisha, but she laid there, "You alright?"

"Yes." Aisha got up, and went back to holding Chung tightly from behind, "Thought I was done huh? The dare is still on for a whole round." Chung sighed, "Go on Eve."

"Aisha, truth or dare." Eve stared at her.

"I'll go with truth this time."

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" Eve smiled deviously.

"I'll admit that Elsword can get a girl going. Speaking of which." She turned to stare at him, "Elsword, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course."

"Heh heh." Aisha pulled out a small book, flipping through the pages, "I dare you, to become a woman for the rest of the day!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed, staring at Aisha.

"Chicken?" Aisha grinned. Elsword swallowed, one thing he did not ever want, was for people to think of him as a coward. He stood up, and pointed at Aisha.

"Bring it on! Wait, can you even do that?"

"I'm a master of dark magic, what do you think?" Elsword just nodded, "Stand up, and let's back up a bit."

"Okay...?" Elsword started to have second thoughts, but was determined to see this through. _Being a chick for day? Heh, doesn't sound THAT hard. What's the worst that could possibly happen?_

"Stay still for a bit okay?" Elsword stood as motionless as he could as Aisha used her staff to draw an intricate rune into the ground surrounding him. Everyone else stared intently, concerned, and deathly curious as to how this would end, "Okay, all ready. You will pass out for around ten minutes after this, and we can't look at you or else we have to do it again." Aisha turned to look at Rena, "Rena, maybe you should go somewhere else for a little bit. I know you'll get worried and look."

"Yeah...you're right." Rena stood up, and Raven did as well.

"I'll come with you. Don't want you to get lonely."

"Thank you Raven." The two walked off towards the other side of the field.

"Ready to be a girl Elsword?" Aisha laughed, but Elsword stood steady.

"I bet I'll look hotter than you." Elsword smiled as Aisha stopped laughing, looked at him.

"Really? Well if you do I can just mock you on the fact. I'm starting, so everyone look away." Eve and Chung turned around, and Aisha began to speak some strange incantation. Elsword couldn't understand what she was saying, then grunted as he felt an immense burning sensation in his chest. _Urgh! Feels like my hearts on fire! _Elsword grabbed his chest, then blacked out, falling face first on the floor. Aisha, eyes closed, walked over to Chung and Eve, and sat down while they waited.

* * *

**Ten minutes later**

"Elsword? You alive?" Elsword could feel someone shaking him. He was laying on his back, but he felt so stiff he couldn't open his eyes, "Aisha, is he alright?" Elsword, listening more closely to the muffled voice, realized it was Rena.

"Well, he's probably still regaining consciousness. Though I get the feeling he can hear us."

"Yes. My sensors indicate he's waking up right now." He heard Eve's voice, much more clearer then everything else up till that point. He groaned, feeling slightly uncomfortable, then heard Rena gasp.

"He's waking up!" Rena's voice was perfectly clear now. Elsword felt a wave of warmth run over his body, and then the stiffness was gone. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Hey there sleepy!" Aisha looked him up and down, smiling.

"What are you smirking at?" As Elsword spoke, he realized his voice was much different, lighter and softer. Slowly, he stood up. He felt lighter as well, then he looked down, "GAH!"

"Ah hah hah!" Aisha laughed at Elsword's reaction. He stared at his chest, which was now home to a large pair of soft, round breasts. He looked at Rena, and learned they were the same size, if not a bit bigger. His outfit had morphed, tightening and changing its shape slightly to mold to his, well, her new, feminine shape. Elsword saw that Chung was looking away from him, and she felt something strange in her chest, but ignored it.

"Well...this feels...new, I'll admit." Not able to resist her curiosity, Elsword groped her chest. Raven quickly turned his head, not looking. Elsword was surprised how soft, and supple they were, "Wow. So soft."

"Oooo let me feel!" Elsword stuck her new founded bust out, letting Aisha grope her. Elsword started to feel kind of funny, but she liked how it felt, "Wow they are soft!" Eve came up then, and groped her as well. Eve squished them together, rubbing her hands around them.

"Whoa Eve, that feels nice."

"Okay, who's up for continuing? Unless you don't want to Elsword? I'd say that dare would be a good place to stop as any."

"Nah, I'm good. This is the first of many, more relaxing, a get together. Let's make it last." Elsword walked over to where she sat before, making herself comfortable, "Chung? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think it's best I look at you anymore. I think it'd be rude." Elsword sighed, and stood up silently. She placed a finger on her mouth, silencing the others, and snuck up behind him. Without warning, she embraced him tightly, her large bust squishing against his back, "Aaah! Elsword!"

"Either you sit down and bear looking, or I keep hugging you!" Chung spun in circles, trying to shake Elsword off, but to no avail.

"Chung, come on! Don't be so selfish." Rena whined, and Chung stopped resisting.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Elsword let him go, and stood in front of him.

"See? Ain't so bad is it? Come on, I'm a- well, I 'was' a guy, so I know it's tempting to stare."

"Come on! Let's continue. Chung, it's your turn." Aisha reminded, poking the blonde boy.

"Oh, okay. Umm...Hmmm..." Chung sighed, "Eve. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What are your thoughts on the new Elsword?" Elsword looked at him, then looked back at Eve. Eve looked her up and down, analyzing her.

"I find her to be quite attractive in fact."

"Really?" Elsword was surprised by how blunt she was.

"Yes. Your turn Elsword." Eve reminded.

The group continued their little game for a good few hours. They finally got tired as the sun began to set, and set out for home. Once they returned, Rena began to prepare dinner, but Elsword felt strange.

"Hey, Rena?" Elsword popped into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"I ain't feeling so good. I'm gonna turn in early today. Sorry."

"Oh don't worry! If you're feeling under the weather, then get straight to bed. Okay?"

"Thanks Rena." Elsword felt bad for not staying up for supper, but she felt dreadful, thinking she would puke if she tried to eat anything. She said goodnight to everyone else, and departed for her room. _Hell yeah! Being a chick wasn't bad at all._ Elsword thought, locking her door. _But man, I feel really funny. _Elsword took off her shirt, and groped her bare breasts. _Oh god, why does my body feel so warm? It kind of makes me worry._ Elsword sighed, changed into a tight pair of shorts, and crawled into bed. Elsword curled up under the sheets. She felt scared and confused. _Why can't I get that moment out of my head? It's so strange._ Her eyes slowly began to close, and she quickly drifted off to sleep. Little did Elsword and her friends know, that it was now that the real effects of the incantation would begin.


	2. I'm Sorry

Chapter Two: I'm Sorry

"Okay guys, breakfast is ready!" Rena called the others in from the living room, however no one was able to wake Elsword up, so they decided he must be sick and is still asleep. Everyone sat down, Aisha looking to the stairs. Ophelia and Oberon served breakfast, and everyone began eating, but Aisha took out her book from the day before, searching for something.

"What are you looking for Aisha?" Chung asked, and noticed Rena's cold stare.

"It's not polite to do that during meals Aisha. If you would?"

"Sorry Rena, but I just know I've forgotten something of grave importance. Oh god what is it?!" Aisha furiously skimmed through the book, then when she found the page she was looking for, read for a few seconds, "Oh no! Oh god, I've screwed up big time!"

"For god's sake Aisha! What is it now?" Raven inquired, everyone staring at her. Aisha slowly sat back down, shaking.

"I shouldn't have dared Elsword to do that...I should have known! Why didn't I read closer?!"

"Aisha!" Everyone yelled, "What is it?!" Aisha sat there trembling, not sure how to phrase it. _All I can do is be blunt and hope no one kills me._

"He-He...Elsword is going to be a girl forever!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed, in pure disbelief.

"I messed up! There are two similar spells, a temporary and a permanent, and they're exactly the same except for one tiny, almost insignificant difference. I thought I had the right one!" Aisha started to cry, "And that's not the worse part."

"What else?" Rena asked, concerned for Elsword's well being.

"His feelings will be altered. Like...his romantic feelings..." Aisha trailed off, still having more to say.

"Meaning?" Chung pressed the question. Aisha looked at the book, and read from it.

"After the incantation has been performed, the subject shall develop a dormant romantic affiliation...to the first person he or she makes physical contact with."

"So Elsword's going to fall in love with you?" Rena asked, and Aisha shook her head.

"No. I made contact with her, not the other way around." Everyone slowly looked at Chung, "But SHE touched YOU first Chung. I'm so sorry."

"W-W-W-Well can't you do something about this?!" Chung began to freak out, astonished by the fact that Elsword would fall in love with him.

"I'm so, so sorry. The incantation is irreversible. The romantic emotions won't come out for some time however, but will slowly, but surely, grow stronger over time."

"How long do I have?" Chung asked like he was inquiring about a death sentence.

"You have until...around Christmas." Aisha said solemnly.

"It's already October. You got two months Chung." Raven sighed, "This is indeed a pickle."

"Well I'm the one in it!" Chung stood up, eyes wide, and completely frantic.

"Chung! Calm the hell down!" Rena yelled, but Chung began to walk back and forth, pacing rapidly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! What do I do!" Chung held his head. Eve slowly got up, and walked over to him.

"Chung." As he turned to look at her, she slapped him hard across the face. Everyone just stood there, staring, "Better?"

"Yeah. A bit."

"Remember, there is no use trying to find a solution to a problem while you are freaking out. I apologize for hitting you."

"It's alright, but what do we tell-"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? AISHA!" Chung was cut off by Elsword screaming from upstairs. Everyone else jumped as well, Aisha cringing when Elsword said her name. As she heard her bashing around in her room, probably getting dressed in a frenzy, Aisha spoke up.

"Don't tell her about the love side effect! It will make her go insane."

"Oh shit. Seriously?" Raven asked, not sure if she was exaggerating.

"Yes!" Aisha looked up at the stairs, hearing Elsword running down the hall, "Please don't let her kill me!" Eve stood by the stairs, and as soon as Elsword reached the bottom, slapped her across the face, hard enough to knock her off balance.

"Shut up and let her explain." Elsword began to speak, and Eve raised her hand again, making her shut up.

"Elsword...I'm so sorry. I fucked up."

"No shit! Why am I still a girl!?"

"There's two spells for that purpose, and they're both almost exactly identical. I thought I had the right one! But I didn't and now you'll never turn back! Aisha was crying uncontrollably, falling onto the floor on her knees. Elsword stood there, looking at her. She sighed, and kneeled next to her. Before anyone could assume she was going to hurt her, she hugged her tightly.

"Well, we all make mistakes I guess. I'll just have to cope with being a girl now."Aisha, teary eyed, looked up at her, "I'm sorry I got so angry at you."

"You were justified."

"Maybe, but I'm still sorry." Elsword pulled Aisha to her feet, "There is one thing you could do to make up for it though."

"What is it? I'll do anything." Aisha wanted to make up for the horrible mistake she had made.

"Well...I don't exactly know how to be a girl. I could use some help with that." Elsword was blushing, obviously embarrassed. She was then surrounded by Rena and Eve as well.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" They all hugged her, squeezing hard.

"Gah! Can't breathe!" Elsword tried to squirm out of their steel grip, but it only made it more awkward as her breasts rubbed against Rena's, "Can you let me go now?" Everyone, slowly, let her go.

"Well, I get a strange feeling, that things are going to get kinda weird around here." Raven sighed, and Elsword looked at him.

"Why? I'm still the same Elsword. Just with boobs." Elsword then remembered something, "Shit! Now I have to start training to get used to fighting with these things!"

"Well I bet Rena can help you there." Eve giggled, then stared at Elsword intently, "I will teach you to behave like a proper lady, for any special occasions ahead."

"I guess I'll help Rena with your...breast training?" After a single second of silence, everyone burst into laughter, "Oh! I'm the only human girl here. I guess I'll have to tell you how your new body works."

"Oh god." The only thing Elsword was sure of was that being a girl would throw his emotions into a state of chaos at random times, "Anyway, what now?"

"I don't know." Chung said, plopping down on the couch. _Huh? What's going on?_ Elsword didn't know why, but looking at Chung made her feel, strange. Elsword shook her head.

"Something wrong?" Rena suddenly placed a hand on both her and Elsword's foreheads.

"I'm not sick Rena. I was just thinking about something." Everyone thought the same thing. _It's already starting, _"Rena, I know it's early, but could we maybe start practicing? I don't want to lose all my skill." Elsword looked at the elf with doggy eyes, quickly making her cave in.

"Oh alright, let's go get changed."

"Thanks! See you out back then!" Elsword darted up the stairs, eager for a new brand of training. Chung sighed.

"Some things never change do they?" Everyone just nodded. Rena walked upstairs, and Raven and Aisha sat down on the sofa, sandwiching Chung between them. Raven flicked on the TV, checking to see if anything interesting was going to happen. Aisha held Chung softly, trying to make his new found burden easier to handle. That however, was up to him.

"Chung." Raven said, still observing the weather broadcast on the TV.

"Yes?" Chung replied tiredly.

"I hate to sound like an ass, but I think you'll have to just accept Elsword's love. He ain't a guy anymore, right? She's biologically a girl, nothing wrong about that."

"It's just the thought. What about people who know us? What would they say?"

"Um..." Aisha began to speak.

"Something you forgot to tell us?"

"Yeah. I don't know how this spell came to be, but it's very, very powerful. We are the only people who know Elsword was once a guy, because we were all in the field. Once Elsword changed from a he into a she, reality changed itself. Everyone who wasn't present in that general area who know about Elsword, had their memories and events altered so Elsword was always a girl. So in actuality, Elsword was born as a girl, grew up as a girl, and is going to be living like a girl. Even if we don't help her learn to be female, she'll learn it instinctively."

"Ok wait, wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that our game of Truth or Dare altered history?" Raven was a bit confused, and had to make sure he heard her correctly. She nodded.

"So actually, no one would say anything. It would actually be perfectly fine for either of you to be with her. Chung," He turned to stare at her, "I think you should give her a chance. Maybe it'll will turn out good." Chung began to protest, but Aisha continued, "Chung. Won't it be cruel to turn her down once she starts to love you? She'll love you so much, that it could end very badly. Please Chung, give her a chance." Chung sat there, staring at the TV. _Should I? What if Aisha is right, and it could end well? She's right in saying it would be cruel to turn Elsword away, and I don't want my friend to get hurt._ He sighed.

"Alright. But I'm going to wait for her to ask me."

"The least we can do is try to make everyone happy." Aisha smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll tell Rena later." Raven looked back at the weather broadcast, "Mild shower tomorrow and clear sky on Thursday. Hmm... I have an idea."

"What?"

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow. Right now, I'm going to Eve's room for some maintenance for my arm." Raven got up, heading for the stairs.

"Tell Eve what I told you okay?"

"I'll pass it along." Raven walked off, leaving Chung and Aisha in the living room. Aisha, bored, flicked the channel to some wildlife documentary. _This girl is so nerdy, though this stuff is kind of interesting._ Chung stood up.

"I'm gonna do some maintenance myself. Later."

"Okay Chung." Aisha held his hand to stop him, "Chung, don't hurt her."

"I won't Aisha. Elsword is my friend, I'd never want to hurt her. Kinda harder to do now that we'll eventually be going out."

"Eh. You know what?" Aisha turned the TV off, "I'm tired, I'm gonna take a nap." They both sarted walking to the stairs.

"Well, good luck teaching Els-Whoa!" As Chung turned the corner to go up the stairs, he bumped into Elsword, who was coming down. Surprised, Elsword lost her footing, and fell forward, pinning Chung to the floor. Aisha's eyes grew wide as she saw what the end resulted in. Elsword's blade and Conwell were on the floor, and she was directly on top of Chung, their lips meeting. Both stared at each other, lips still touching, as they realized what happened. Elsword rolled off him, grabbing her swords. As Elsword ran out to the back yard, Chung darted upstairs.

"I'm sorry!" They both yelled to each other. Aisha heard a door slam upstairs, and Rena then came downstairs.

"What the hell just happened?!" Rena grabbed Aisha's shoulders, and shook her. Aisha was still wide-eyed and silent, making Rena worry, "Aisha! You're scaring me!" Aisha snapped out of her trance, and explained to Rena what happened, and the other details of Elsword's transformation.

"Neither of us saw it coming." Aisha sat down on the stairs, Rena joined her.

"I bet. Can we tell Elsword about the reality change thing? Or would she go mad?"

"She can, and should, know. Just don't mention the Love Rule, or else it will be very, very bad."

"I got it. I better go, Elsword is waiting for me, and I get the feeling there is going to be an awkward talk in my near future."

"Good luck Rena. I'm going to...rest."

"Okay, later." Rena walked outside, seeing Elsword standing by a the small fishpond next to Raven's garden. Elsword was holding her face, and turned to see Rena walking up to her.

"Rena! I need help!" Elsword darted over, grasping her arms.

"Oh! Calm down Elsword, and then tell me what happened." She realized Elsword was breathing very fast, and she made her calm down to stop her from hyperventilating. They sat down on the grass, "Now. What is the problem?" Elsword explained the same situation Aisha did.

"And the creepiest thing is-is-is...I almost enjoyed it! What is wrong with me?!" Elsword covered her face with her hands, tearing up. Rena didn't know what to say. _Shit! I can't tell her about the Love Rule, or she's doomed. Oh! I know!_

"Elsword, look at me." Elsword looked up, her crimson eyes watery, "This is a part of being a girl. It's a natural thing." Rena felt bad for phrasing it so primitively, but she had no choice.

"You mean, like the instinct to reproduce?" Elsword jumped up, "Do I have to have his kids or something?!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Not like that! I mean, you're feeling lonely in a...romantic sense. So your body and mind are trying to find someone suitable for you. Do you get it?"

"So, is it like my body is making a list of possible love interests?"

"You could say that. And in all honesty, Chung is a nice choice, and I don't mean to press anything. However, there is something you have to know that Aisha told me." Rena explained the reality change, and Elsword nodded her head slowly.

"At least everyone still knows me. At least my sister still knows me." Elsword sighed, "So, as of now, I'm a full girl? It's as if I was never a guy?"

"I guess so. I think you'll have to change how you see men in life, unless you want to be gay?"

"Err..." Elsword blushed, "I don't know. I don't know if love is different from a girl's point of view."

"Demonstration?"

"Sure. Wait, what?" Rena then cupped her face, and pressed their lips together, her eyes closed. Elsword stared at her, then closed her eyes as Rena slid her tongue into her mouth. They wrapped each other in each other's arms. Rena tilted forward, pushing Elsword to the floor. Without thinking, and to her own surprise, Elsword wrapped her legs around Rena, who then pressed herself against Elsword's crotch. She gasped, and Rena gently licked her neck, biting periodically.

"Oh god...Rena..." Elsword moaned, quite overcome, "How...can you...do this...so easily?" They had barely done anything, but Elsword was so new to this, she was already out of breath. Rena smiled.

"I've had some practice."

"With?"

"I'm only telling you because you're a girl. Just so you know, tell me, Aisha, or Eve your problems or secrets before telling a guy. If we can't keep it or help, a guy can't." Elsword nodded, still panting, "I'm going out with Raven."

"Really?" Elsword whispered, mostly from exhaustion, but also not wanting to be loud enough that someone else heard.

"Now, after that demonstration, what's your decision?" Elsword felt completely convinced to be gay, but something tugged on her heart. She couldn't tell what however.

"I'll...keep an open mind on the subject." Elsword looked at the door and back to Rena, "Rena, could we maybe...do this again sometime? So I can learn?" Rena smiled.

"Sure. Sometimes a girl needs a break from guys, but there are still desires needed to be filled. I'll gladly show you how to please a girl." Rena laughed as Elsword blushed again.

"Well...that sounds, umm, nice."

"Do you still want to train?" Rena asked.

"Well, could you maybe, get off please?"

"Oh, sorry." Rena pulled herself off Elsword, who sat up as well.

"I don't think I'll train. I promised you guys I would stop, and breasts or no breasts, I'll stand by my decision." Elsword stood up, picking up her swords.

"Okay Elsword. If you ever have a problem you want to talk about, we're all here for you." Rena patted her on the back, and watched Elsword walk back into the house. _She said she enjoyed that kiss with Chung. Could it be taking effect faster than we thought?_

As Elsword walk into the house, she was immediate greeted by Eve, who was stood staring at her in silence. Elsword waved, and walked upstairs. Eve stalked her to her room, where even though Elsword tried to stop her, Eve followed her inside. Elsword sighed.

"Do you want something Eve?" Elsword put her swords on their racks, looking at her. Eve still remained silent, "Hello?" Elsword waved her hand in front of her face. No reaction. _Is she ill or something?_

"Oberon, Ophelia." Eve muttered for her servants, who materialized behind Elsword, and restrained her.

"What the hell Eve?! What are you doing?!"

"It's time I begin instructing you in proper attire, posture, and attitude."

"And this is how?" Elsword still tried to free herself from her servants, but they held her strong and fast.

"Either you may dress yourself, from one of my articles, or Ophelia and Oberon will strip and dress you forcibly. Your decision."

"Alright, alright! Just let me go please!" Eve waved her hand, and Elsword was released, "Seriously, was that truly necessary?"

"I wanted to ensure you would comply to my rules. Oberon." Eve's Nasod butler stood at attention, "Please prepare the tea. Ophelia, help Elsword find something to wear. Once you are clothed, meet me on the front balcony." Eve left the room, and Ophelia motioned to the door.

"Like I got a choice." Ophelia escorted Elsword down the hall, opening the door to a separate room Eve had made for clothes for special occasions. Elsword walked in, and sat down on a small stool, while Ophelia began to scan for clothes suitable by Eve's standards most likely. The Nasod maid quickly returned with a simple, dark red, sleeveless dress, along with matching heels. Elsword looked at them and sighed.

"Can't you possibly get something without heels?" Ophelia handed Elsword the dress, and began to look for something else. After several minutes, Ophelia returned, shaking her head, "Well, at least you tried. How do I put this on?" Ophelia made a gesture which Elsword assumed meant 'please disrobe'. Nervously, Elsword removed her armor and Ophelia picked up the dress, pointing out a small zipper on the back. Elsword slapped herself, "I am so stupid." She felt a cold hand on her shoulder, looking up to see it was Ophelia. Elsword quickly put on the dress, which was a little bit to small around her chest.

"You don't have any larger ones?" Ophelia shook her head, "Oh well, least it's just Eve who's going to see me. As Elsword reached for the door, Ophelia swiftly beat her to it, opening it for her. As Elsword walked out, she was greeted by a more physical déjà vu.

"Oh!" Elsword felt herself falling backwards, and landed on the floor with something on top of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Chung on top of her. Elsword's first thought was to hit him, but she suddenly felt unbearably hot. She stared into his eyes, unable to look away. The longer she looked, the deeper she stared. She felt her heart beating fast, her face flooding with warmth. All this occurred under a single second.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Chung swiftly picked himself off the floor. He looked down, confused as Elsword simply remained on her back, her face bright red. Feeling like it was the best thing to do, Chung offered her his hand. However, Ophelia instead pulled her up, lightly setting Elsword on her feet. Elsword still stared blankly at the floor, starting to breathe heavily, "Umm...Ophelia, I'm just gonna...leave her with you." Chung turned and swiftly left the hall, running downstairs. Elsword stared in the direction he left. _Why? Why does he make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside? I don't understand! Why am I not even bothered by it now?_ Elsword felt Ophelia begin to push her to the other end of the hallway, to the balcony where Eve was waiting.

As Elsword walked out onto the balcony, she realized how late it was. The afternoon sun was just about to disappear beneath the horizon. Eve was sitting next to an empty chair, tapping her finger. Oberon pulled the chair back, motioning for Elsword to sit. As soon as she was in front of the chair, Oberon gently slid it forward, forcing her to sit down.

"I'm sorry about the wait Eve." Elsword watched as Oberon poured tea into a pair of small, white cups, then handed each to both Elsword and Eve. Eve silently sipped her drink, while Elsword simply sat there, thinking. _Am I...falling in love?_

"Elsword." She jumped slightly at Eve's voice, "Please drink your tea. I wish to talk to you once you have calmed down."

"I-I'm sorry Eve."

"It's alright. If it is something you really need to discuss, please do not hesitate." Eve set her empty cup on the table, and waited. Elsword sat there, thinking. _I should just tell her. I don't like tea much anyway._ She set her own cup down, and looked at Eve.

"Today, when I was coming downstairs, I ran into Chung and Aisha. Chung ran into me and I lost my footing, falling and pinning him to the floor." Elsword stopped, blushing.

"And?"

"I kissed him when we fell." Eve simply stared, but in her mind she was carefully analyzing what Elsword was saying. How nervous she was to talk about it, the tone in her voice, especially when mentioning Chung. Elsword continued, "Rena talked to me about it, but as Ophelia escorted me out of the dressing room, I ran into him again. This time he fell on top of me. I was going to shove him off but...I just stared at him. I looked into his deep...blue...eyes, my body got so hot, and I started to breathe heavily." Eve was growing concerned. _I don't think Elsword realized the loving way she talked about Chung's eyes. This could be bad, it's obvious now that Chung has significantly less time than we imagined._

"Eve?" Elsword's pleading voice pulled her from her thoughts, "I'm...scared." Eve noticed Elsword was shaking, her eyes starting to water. Oberon handed her a handkerchief, which she wiped her eyes with. Eve placed her hand on hers.

"Elsword. It may seem...peculiar, what I am about to ask, but you should consider it. You are a girl now. I know about the reality change, as I assume you do as well." Elsword nodded, "Well, because that now in this world, you never were, was, or will be a man, you have to rethink your emotions."

"O-O-Okay. What do you want to ask me?"

"I want you to think long, and hard on this. Have you ever thought, that maybe you do love Chung?" Elsword stared at her, in disbelief, "I mean it. Think on it very, very carefully Elsword, and then answer yourself. Don't tell me, but give yourself that answer. Maybe then, you can really begin your life as a woman."

"I...Eve. I'm going to go to bed, thank you for the advice."

"I'm sorry." Eve could tell Elsword was clearly uncomfortable thinking about this, but Eve felt she would have to sort out this problem right now, or go through the Love Rule unwillingly. Elsword got up, and walked back into the hall.

Elsword walked slowly back to her room, not wanting anymore collisions with Chung. _Or maybe I do want another one? Gah! Shut up!_ Elsword smacked her face, embarrassed by her sudden, obscene thought. Elsword got inside her room, and turned to lock the door. As the lock clicked, she sighed in relief. _Alone at last. Never thought I'd see the day I'd enjoy just sleeping._

"Elsword."

"Eeeek!" Elsword muffled her shriek as she turned to see Aisha behind her, a long smirk on her face, "Aisha! What are you doing skulking in MY room!"

"Waiting to get you alone. Come on." Aisha pulled Elsword to her bed, forcing her onto it, and sitting down next to her. Just a few minutes ago, Aisha remembered something about the spell, something to help Elsword's current predicament. The more one mentions the one the subject of the spell is destined to love due to first contact, the Love Rule shortens, quickening the emotion of affection. Aisha already discussed this with Chung, who agreed, for Elsword's sake. _All I need to do is get her talking about Chung. Problem is, she could get horny in the process, and that would be bad for me._

"Why are you smiling? You're creeping me out."

"So, how do you feel as a woman?"

"Is that the real reason you're here?" Elsword knew it wasn't.

"It's connected to it. Come on, tell me!"

"It's been...scary, honestly. A girl for a day I handled with ease, but now that I'm staying like this, I don't know what to do. I have to reform my whole life. And all these feelings..." She trailed off.

"About?" Aisha knew she was on the way to the subject of Chung.

"I can't get him out of my head! Ever since I changed, when I hugged Chung to get him to sit down, I can't stop thinking about him. When I fell on top of him, I felt so warm..." Elsword placed a finger on her lips, closing her eyes, "And when he..."

"He what?"

"When he fell on top of me just a little while ago, I-"

"Chung fell on top of you?"

"I ran into him as Ophelia escorted me out of the dressing room. When we landed, I wasn't warm. I felt on fire, I just stared into his eyes, I felt like...I wanted more." Aisha saw her shiver, "Aisha! What's happening to me!?"

"Are you sure you can take the truth?" Elsword nodded, after a slight hesitation, "You love him don't you?"

"W-W-What?! No I don't!" Elsword got up and walked to her bedroom window.

"Elsword. Be truthful with me." Aisha walked up behind her, "I won't judge you, but did you have feelings for Chung, even before I changed you yesterday?" She felt Elsword stiffen. _Oh my. Did she?_ Elsword turned, and grasped Aisha by the shoulders.

"Please! Don't tell anyone!" Elsword was practically crying from embarrassment.

"Of course not Elsword! I'd never do that! Come on, sit back down." Slowly, Aisha got her to sit back on the bed, "Let me tell you, that I talked to the others about this, because I had a sinking suspicion. We all agree, that since you are now a girl, and in this new reality have always been a girl, it isn't weird should you choose a man as a lover. So, why not show Chung your affection?"

"He'd just turn me down."

"Oh? And what makes you thing that about him?"

"I-I...um...err..."

"If you don't have a reason for thinking he'd turning you down, why not just try and ask him?"

"Just like that!?"

"No, no, no! I mean, start showing him you love him. Send him hints, things like that." Elsword stared at her, "Or I guess you could just ask him outright. What do you wish to do?"

"I..." Elsword began to think. _I should just ask him. Better to just have my hopes crushed without building them up over time,_ "I'm just going to ask him. I don't want to build up something by hinting him, only to have my dreams crushed later." Aisha looked at her, "What?"

"You make such a good girl Elsword!"

"Really?"

"I mean it! As for Chung, just...do what...you feel is right." Aisha shifted on the bed, staring at Elsword intently. _Oh no, I've forgotten how long it's been since I last..._

"Aisha?" Aisha looked up to see Elsword close to her face, examining her, "You alright?"

"El-Elsword, I know it's wrong but...oh fuck it!" Aisha grabbed Elsword, pushing her back onto the bed and laying on top of her and kissing her. Elsword stared in confusion when she moved her head up.

"A-Aisha? Why are you-"

"I haven't had anything for weeks! Rena's been so busy with Raven that I haven't been able to relieve myself. Please Elsword!"

Elsword stared the trembling girl. _She wants to...make out? But I...Chung...wait! It could be good practice for if he accepts me, and then Aisha can get some relief._

"What do you mean to do? I don't know how..."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then shut up and kiss me, you sexy girl."

Elsword wrapped her arms around Aisha, pulling her in close. Their tongues eagerly lapped at each other's throats, dancing in their mouths, both moaning loudly. Elsword slid her hand down Aisha's back, grabbing her ass. As she did this, Aisha fondled with Elsword's bust, quickly becoming bored and pulling the straps off her shoulders to slide the dress down, exposing her soft skin. Aisha rolled them further onto the bed, and started to lick Elsword's nipple.

"Aah! Oohh..." Elsword shivered, a tingling sensation shocking her body. As Aisha started to suck her breast, Elsword placed a hand on her head, keeping her there, "Oh god...Aisha...I-I feel so..." Aisha forced herself up, moving back to Elsword's face.

"Sssh. It's alright, just go with it."

"This warm feeling...am I...horny?"

"Where are you warm?" Aisha followed Elsword's gaze, each of them looking down, "Yes. You're horny. Do you want to go further?" Elsword nodded slowly, and they sat up. Aisha undid the zipper on Elsword's dress, easing her out of it. All she had on underneath was a tight pair of shorts, Aisha removed her T-shirt and bra, and slowly started to remove her skirt and panties in one motion. She heard Elsword sigh heavily. Aisha looked up at her, seeing her back as she sat on the end of the bed, her hands between her legs on the bed.

"Wet?" Elsword didn't even need to understand to answer Aisha's question. She nodded, her shorts damp from her wet crotch. Aisha wrapped her arms around her, squeezing Elsword's large breasts, "It's just as well you're doing this with me. Let's move on." Before Elsword could say anything, Aisha slid her hand down Elsword's stomach, placing it over her shorts, and rubbing her crotch.

"Aaah..." Elsword moved her hands out of the way, letting Aisha do her work. Aisha gently moved her fingers in a circular motion, then up and down, side to side, and in a circle again. Elsword was shivering uncontrollably, "Oh...more...please..." In compliance, Aisha slid her hand down Elsword's shorts, doing the same series of movements on her tender opening.

"Ready?" Aisha whispered, and Elsword nodded. Gently, Aisha slid her middle finger deep into Elsword's warm pussy.

"Aaah!" Elsword leaned backwards, her chest protruding forward as she shivered with pleasure, "Oh god...I never...imagined it would...feel so..."

"Sssh, just relax Elsword, and enjoy." Aisha began to slide her finger in and out, moving faster. Elsword was panting, overcome. As Aisha fingered her, she began to lick her neck, making her shiver even more. _It's funny to see Elsword so helpless. Just a little bit._ Aisha slid another finger into Elsword's very tight hole, "So easy to cave in aren't you? Aaah!"

Elsword slid a finger inside Aisha's own cunt, as if in competition. Elsword was fingering her faster than Aisha did to her. She meant business, and Aisha picked up her pace. Upping the ante, she slid a third finger into Elsword's pussy, and Aisha realized that would be all she could put in without it being painful. Elsword had it easier though, and had four fingers inside Aisha. Finally, Aisha withdrew her fingers.

"Moving on now. I'm going to eat you out. Lie down." Elsword lay on her back, and Aisha crawled on top of her, their wet vaginas in front of each other's faces. Elsword could feel the heat coming from her, and sighed, contemplating licking her. Aisha however, instantly placed her mouth over Elsword's clit, sucking it, then gently squeezing it with her teeth.

"AAAH! Oh...god...oh!" Elsword gripped the bed sheets, resisting the urge to scream in pleasure. She then decided the best way to stop herself from letting it slip, was to return the favor. Elsword almost buried her face in Aisha's crotch, sliding her tongue inside her cunt, and wrapped her arms around her thighs, holding her tightly. As Aisha did the same, Elsword let out a muffled moan. They lapped at each other's cunts for minutes, writhing in pleasure. _Oh my god. She tastes so sweet, like sugar candy._ Aisha relished in tasting Elsword's juices, trying to lick her cunt dry. When Elsword soon became so exhausted that she could barely continue to please Aisha, she was suddenly greeted by a sudden squirt of liquid. Aisha convulsed on top of her, moaning loudly.

"Oh Elsword!" Aisha turned to look at her, panting, "You managed...to make me cum. Now it's...my turn." Aisha got off of Elsword, kneeling by the bed. Elsword sat up, and Aisha wrapped her arms around her, and returned to licking her cunt, much more vigorously. Within seconds, Elsword leaned forward, eyes closed, and placed her hands on Aisha's head, forcing Aisha's tongue into her vagina.

"Aisha...I think...I'm...going...aaah...AAAH!" Elsword felt her pussy erupt with liquid, spraying Aisha in the face. Unable to keep herself up, She fell backward, laying down on the bed, panting non-stop, "Oh my god...Aisha that was...amazing."

Aisha helped Elsword get under the sheets, as she was too exhausted to do so herself. Once Aisha was dressed, she whispered into her ear.

"Remember how that felt?" She nodded slowly, beginning to fall asleep, "Let me tell you a secret. Rena told me, that with a man, it's even better." After she said this, Elsword's eyes closed completely, and she drifted to sleep. Aisha smiled, and left the room. Elsword dreamed of Chung that night, not ashamed in the least. She had made up her mind. She would tell him she loved him, and had loved him long before she changed, and if she refused, she would do anything to make him love her. As she twitched in her sleep, she muttered to herself.

"Chung...I...love you..." And then, silence.

* * *

**Vayne: Wow! Only the second chapter and we got lemon!**

**Elsword: Why have you done this to me? Why?**

**Vayne: Shut up you love it!**

**Elsword: Sh-Shut up!**

**Aisha: I know I enjoyed it.**

**Vayne & Elsword: O_o**

**Aisha: Go back to your Chung fantasy Elsword :3**

**Elsword: Gladly...Wait! Shut up!**

**Vayne: Hahaha!**


	3. Plans

Chapter Three: Plans

**Vayne: We're back with another chapter of Elsword's journey of love! Sit back, and enjoy!**

**Elsword: You're enjoying this aren't you?**

**Vayne: According to our reviews, I'm not the only one.**

**Elsword: Oh god...**

* * *

The early sun forced Elsword's eyes open. She sat up, still remembering what had happened last night. She sighed, _That was freaking amazing. And it's even better with a man? I never knew just how complex a woman's body was, I hope Aisha still has more to teach me._ Elsword couldn't wait for Chung to one day do that to her. She turned her head as she heard a knock.

"Elsword! Breakfast is ready!" Elsword sighed as she heard Chung's voice. She shook her head, _Come on! Focus!_

"One minute!" Elsword head him walk off, and she quickly got dressed. Putting on her usual attire, a long sleeved black shirt, and a pair of red jeans. She realized the shirt wasn't big enough, due to her breasts, and sighed, "I can't use any of my old shirts anymore!"

"Well, borrow from someone." Elsword turned to see Rena standing in the doorway, a black shirt in her hands, "It's one of mine and we're the same size."

"Rena, you're a life saver!" She gave the elf a tight hug, then put on the new shirt.

"Well, prepare yourself, because we're going to have a shopping expedition today for your new clothes."

"Ok. What's breakfast?"

"Just the basics. Toast, eggs, stuff like that." Elsword didn't really care. Rena's cooking was the best, even though she only ate vegetables and no meat. They walked into the kitchen, and sat down. Everyone served themselves, and Raven held up a hand.

"A moment guys." Everyone looked at him, "I want to propose an idea before we start eating."

"Oh yeah, you said you had something you wanted to tell everyone." Chung remembered the weather report from the day before.

"Tomorrow is going to be cloud free. So, I propose we take a trip to a beach."

"That sounds like fun." Rena agreed, and everyone else nodded their heads. They returned to eating, having several minute conversations. Elsword over heard Rena and Eve discussing what manner of clothes they had to find for Elsword. _It's going to be a long day of dress up, isn't it?_ she sighed.

"Something wrong Elsword?" Chung put hand on her shoulder, making sure she was alright. Elsword was restraining herself greatly, not wanting to do anything stupid.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not looking forward to Rena and Eve putting dresses and stuff on me for the day." Eve stuck her tongue out at her, then laughed.

"Well, at least you'll have shirts that will fit you at least. And since we're going on a beach trip tomorrow, you need a bathing suit to."

"Oh dear." Elsword prayed they would be able to find something that wasn't a bikini.

"We'll do our best to find you something Elsword, don't worry." Eve reassured her.

"Okay, I'm trusting you!"

"Perfect! Because I'm also going to by you so many fancy dresses." Eve smiled.

"Eve, where the hell do you get all this money?" Aisha was curious. Despite Chung being Prince Seiker, he was not why the house had money, it was because of Eve.

"That is a secret I refuse to release. I am sorry." Eve finished her food, and waited patiently for the others to finish, as they had become distracted. Oberon swiftly appeared and handed her a cup of tea. Elsword could smell it from the other side of the table, and was surprised at how good it smelled.

"Eve, could I try some of that? It smells good."

"Of course. As long as you will drink at least some form of tea, you've passed my first lesson. Oberon." The butler swiftly disappeared, then came back with another cup, handing it gently to Elsword. Eve watched as Elsword sipped from the cup, trying to imitate Eve's conduct, and smiled as Elsword sighed.

"That is really good. What is it?"

"It's actually just old fashioned green tea. I thought you said you weren't a tea person Elsword."

"I'm not. Or maybe I am now. The rest of my body changed, why should my sense of taste have not changed as well?"

"Makes sense." Aisha pointed out. Eve nodded.

"Well, in any case, you should know that I have full intent to force you to put on each and every dress I select for you. Unlike you Rena."

"Least it's just the dresses Elsword. We're the same size, so if I say it would fit me, it'll fit you. When you go with me, you don't have to try anything on that you don't want to. Well, aside from the swimsuit, since we have to be certain on that matter."

"Okay." Elsword didn't even respond to Eve, as any protests would be ignored. If she didn't comply, she would be forced into the clothes by her servants. As everyone finished, Chung gathered the dishes.

"Why don't you guys head out now? I can handle the dishes."

"I'll help Chung, I have to talk to you anyway." Aisha got up, picking up the dishes on her side of the table.

"About?" Raven was genuinely curious, but Aisha glared at him.

"What do you think?" She retorted, and Elsword was then dragged off by Eve, Rena following suite out the door. Elsword didn't struggle, but looked over her shoulder at Eve.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Eve stared at her as they walked, "It's important."

"Very well." As Eve let her go, in one movement, Oberon came in and helped Elsword to her feet.

"That wasn't needed Oberon, but okay." Elsword waited for Rena to catch up.

"What's going on?" Rena asked, slightly out of breath, as Eve was nearly flying above the ground towards town.

"It's about...Chung." Rena and Eve listened attentively, "I'm planning on asking him out tomorrow at the beach."

"Really? You've only been a girl for a few days Elsword, are you sure you want to try a relationship, with a close friend and a guy at that?"

"Umm..." Elsword stared at the floor, not sure how to respond. _Would they tell if I told them?_

"I agree with Rena, Elsword. You are not ready for love yet. I propose that-" Elsword cut Eve off.

"I love Chung. E-Even...before...I was a girl." _There, it's out there. Let me be judged!_

"R-R-Really?" Rena stammered, making Elsword look at her, "You're...gay?"

"I wouldn't say that! I fancy myself bi." Elsword felt the need to defend herself.

"It's alright Elsword. This is good news, as it makes your change significantly easier." Rena knew Eve was referring to the Love Rule. This was true, if Elsword actually did love Chung, then it practically voids the Rule.

"If you ever need help with your relationship, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me." Rena offered.

"Thank you Rena. I love you guys." Elsword grabbed her friends, pulling them into a tight hug. They embraced for a few seconds, then all walked off to town.

* * *

"So. What did you want to talk about Aisha?" Chung sat on the couch, waiting patiently. Raven was outside practicing, and Aisha had not mentioned anything.

"Sorry. I'm really bad for saying what I'm about to say. I promised her..."

"If you don't want to say it, don't say it."

"I talked to Elsword yesterday...and I learned that...she has loved you for some time now." Chung stared at her, _What did she just say?_

"Aisha...you-you mean that...Elsword's..."

"Yeah...she was gay, or bi, it doesn't matter! Either way...she loved you, and she still does." Chung just sat there, absorbing this new information. Aisha sat up straighter, staring at him with a serious look on her face, "Let me say, that if you hurt her in anyway, I will make you regret it."

"Aisha, I won't hurt her. It's just that...I never knew she...felt that way too."

"Wait...what?" Aisha wasn't sure she heard him right, "Did you just say..."

"Yes. I loved Elsword too, but I was scared to ask him, well, her. I didn't want to get rejected."

"I walked in on something at a really bad time didn't I?" Chung and Aisha jerked up, seeing Raven standing in the hallway.

"Oh! Raven you scared the shit out of me!" Aisha would have slapped him if he were in range. Chung was staring at the floor, embarrassed.

"Chung. I don't judge you." Chung looked up at Raven, "No one will hear anything from me." Raven acted like he was locking his mouth, throwing the key over his shoulder. Chung smiled.

"Thanks. But what should I do?" He held his head in his hands, about to freak out again.

"Tell her." Raven said bluntly. Chung looked up at him, "If you loved her as a guy, what's so different about loving her as a woman? Let me guess. You didn't want to ask Elsword as a guy because you were afraid she would have thought you were a creep or something like that?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well now he is a she. We all know Elsword is going to love you regardless, and now we have the fact that she loved you anyway. You love her, but didn't want to say anything out of timidness. Now Elsword is a girl, and anyone would find it perfectly normal. I say, go for it." Raven placed a hand on Chung's shoulder, "If you ever need any advice, ask me okay?"

"Thank you Raven, Aisha. You're such good friends. I love you guys." Chung looked up at Raven, a smile on his face, "No homo man."

"Ha! Get over here!" Raven hugged him, and motioned Aisha over. They pulled her in close, and patted each other on the back.

"Well. I'm going to pick what to wear for the beach trip tomorrow. Where are we going anyway?" Aisha remember Raven had only said they were going to the beach, but not which one.

"I'm going to get that engine in the truck fixed and take us down to the coast. There's a place me and my late fiancé went down to a lot." Raven raised an eye brow at Chung, "Lots of places to be...alone." Before Chung could speak, Raven walked off, "Aisha, can you tell the others to get back here? We have to make this a night drive if we want to get there on time."

"Can you even get that truck fixed in time?" Chung asked as Aisha disappeared into a dark portal.

"Oh don't worry. I got it covered."

* * *

"No that won't work." Rena was browsing the store, searching for a good swimsuit for Elsword. Ever since Elder expanded since the technology and economic boost, they had constructed a giant mall, which made up more than half of the town's income. Elsword looked around herself, looking for something, not exactly plain, as she had also told Rena.

"Ugh. Nothing's good enough." Elsword sighed. _I'm so dirty._ She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned to see Eve.

"Is this alright?" It was a tight, dark red two-piece. There was a diamond design cut in the center of the top piece, which would reveal her cleavage. The bottom part had the same design on each side of the legs.

"I'll try it on." Elsword took it, and disappeared into the changing room. She quickly took off her clothes, and started to put on the top, "Fucking hell this thing's tight. Is this latex or something?"

"May~be." Eve said outside the door.

"Eve!" Elsword stuck her head outside the door, "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" Eve laughed.

"I think maybe once. Now put on those swim shorts and let's take a look at you." Elsword put on the shorts as fast as she could, and walked out to let them look at her, where she slowly turned to let them see front and back.

"Elsword, girl. You are hot stuff!" Rena growled seductively, mostly as a joke. Mostly.

"Not too bad looking yourself girl." Elsword quickly got dressed, leaving the suit on as she wanted to get this all over with. _Heck, it's actually been kind of fun. What a surprise._"What's next?"

"Next, I get to put you in dresses."

"Alright. Heck, I enjoyed it up to this point, maybe this won't be so bad after all. Let's go."

They swiftly transitioned from the swimwear to the more fancy section. Eve immediately walked off, sending Ophelia and Oberon to find other dresses. _I'm more worried about what Eve is going to come back with._ Elsword thought to herself, sitting down.

"Hey you two!" Rena and Elsword looked up to see Aisha standing in front of them.

"Aisha! What are you doing here?"

"Passing a message from Raven. You guys gotta be home soon." Aisha looked at Eve, who swiftly returned with a deep, almost black, red dress in her hands, "Eve, you got time for one try, then we have to go."

"Very well Aisha. This dress however is the only one Elsword will need right now, and I know it will fit her. Let's head home." Aisha opened a dark portal, and everyone swiftly disappeared.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, the sky turning into a warm orange hue. Elsword and the girls had returned home, and were all helping each other get ready for the trip. Raven waited patiently by the truck, as did Chung.

"Hey." Chung turned to look at Raven, "Two people will have to sit in the back." Chung knew what Raven was implying.

"Let me guess. You're saying 'Take Elsword with you in the back of the truck and tell her the truth'?"

"Well not the truth. It's not the best idea to confess your love for someone in the back of a pick-up. Just do it to try and get more comfortable being that close to her."

"Well, I'm keeping the back window down so we can still talk."

"No problem. I think I hear the girls coming down." Almost on cue, the door opened, and the four walked into the garage. When Elsword looked at Chung, they both quickly looked away, then Elsword looked back in confusion, _Hm...why is he so nervous?_

"Well, we're ready. Let's do this!" Rena opened the passenger door and hopped in. Eve and Aisha both quickly claimed the back seats, as if they had planned it. Chung hopped into the back of the truck, as did Elsword, much more nervously however. _I'm going to be alone with him, for hours in the back of a truck. I love it._ When Elsword finally made herself comfortable in the back, Chung hopped back out again, and headed for the door.

"Chung! The heck you going man?" Raven yelled to him.

"Well, what's a beach trip without drinks? That, and I want to get me and Elsword something to make the back more comfy." After a few minutes, Chung came back with a large cooler, placing it in the back. He popped back into the house for a few seconds, then came back with a large, thick blanket and a pair of pillows. He tossed them in, and Elsword quickly laid the blanket down flat on the floor as Chung leaped into the back.

"Nice and soft. Thanks Chung." Elsword saw Raven put something in the back of the truck. It was a large radio.

"In case you want to listen to something." Raven motion Chung to move closer, and whispered to him, "Eve's locked the back window closed. We want you two to get to talking alright?"

"Fine. If Elsword wants the window open to talk though, when I knock the glass it'd better open. Okay?"

"I'll pass it along." Raven glanced over at Elsword, who was staring at them, "Sorry, have fun you two." Raven got back in the driver's seat, and started the truck. Elsword was closest, and quickly hopped out to open the garage door. She waited for Raven to get out, then she set the door to close and hopped in the back. Raven sped down the drive into town, as he had to apparently get onto the main roads to get to where he was going. Elsword and Chung sat there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say, both nervous of their feelings for one another. The silence last for almost an hour, the sun having set some time ago. Chung set up a small device to give them some light. _Come on. Say something! _Elsword racked her brain to find something to say. _This is the perfect opportunity to ask him out, but I'm so nervous! Maybe...yeah. Start off simple, just an innocent conversation to pass the time._

"Hey Chung?"

"Yeah?" Chung had been watching the night sky after he turned on the radio, which was set to some fitting country travel music, and turned to look at her.

"Out of curiosity, how long is this ride going to be?"

"I don't know, let me see." Chung knocked on the glass, and it slid open, "Raven, how long's this ride going to be?"

"Umm...we should be there about...ten in the morning. about a twelve hour drive buddy." As Chung was continuing to talk with Raven about the trip, Elsword smiled. _Twelve hours, all alone with Chung, under the starry sky._ Elsword sighed, then saw the window close, hearing an almost silent click as someone locked it.

"Argh, dang it Eve. Ah well." Chung turned his gaze back to the sky, contemplating. _Now would be the best time. Twelve hours to ourselves. But I can't just start talking like that, it's absurd!_ Chung dismissed the thought, not wanting to freak out in the back of a truck with the one he loves. He glanced, careful not to move his head, and saw Elsword staring at him.

Elsword couldn't stop staring. _You're so cute Chung, and sexy, hot, attractive, and well...everything!_ She sighed again. _Okay, let's do this. Stay calm. Breathing, that's the key, just keep breathing._

"Hey Chung?"

"Hmm?" Chung saw Elsword simply stare blankly for a few seconds once he looked at her.

"I want to get to know you more. After all, we always seemed to...avoid each other before."

"One of those 'We're stuck here, let's make the best out of it' scenarios huh?" They laughed, "Why not? Fire away."

"Well..." Elsword thought about a way to start her scheme, "What do you usually do for fun? Like back at home."

"Well, I did enjoy sparring with you guys." _Especially you. _Chung thought to himself, "Aside from that, I usually work on my Destroyer."

"Anything else? Those don't sound like a whole lot of fun."

"Well, umm..." Chung seemed a bit embarrassed, "I do like to draw. Like, a lot."

"Really? What do you draw?"

"Sketches, paintings, water-colors-"

"No, I mean like, do you make sad drawings, or funny ones, etc? Things like that."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I actually only draw those happy events we've had over the years."

"Oh, cool." _Hmm...now what do I say?_

"Elsword, what about you? What do you do for fun?" Chung surprised her, his question taking her off guard.

"Oh, um. I enjoy practicing, but besides hanging out with you guys, there's just one other thing, but it's so stupid."

"Come on, no secrets on this pick-up." Chung chuckled slightly, "The fact I paint and all that was actually a secret of mine. Please don't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't" _I'd rather die before betraying your trust._ "Same here, so don't tell m'kay?"

"Alright."

"I used to sing all the time in my room. I had Eve make me a little soundproof device for my room, and I sang every single night."

"What kind of songs?"

"Anything, depends on how I'm feeling. But," Elsword blushed a little, making Chung feel embarrassed, "I like singing country music. I actually know most the the songs playing on the radio right now."

"Hey, If I show you some of my paintings, will you sing a song for me?"

"Um...I guess." _Who am I kidding? I'd sing for you all night regardless of what you wanted to give me._

"Cool." Another phase of awkward silence filled the gap, neither knowing what to say.

"Hey, what was your first impression of me after we got to know each other a bit?" Elsword wanted to know, feeling she had to know.

"Well, I felt you were a person who would always stand up for his friends, no matter what. What was your impression of me?"

"The same pretty much. And that you were really kind and, not to be weird, sweet. Is that funny?"

"Well, a tiny bit awkward, but nothing major. Glad you thought to kindly of me."

"Same here Chung." _Okay, enough messing around, time for the bigger questions._ "Chung?" He looked at her again, "Have you ever dated someone?" Chung stiffened up a bit, and quickly turned his head.

"Well...no. No I haven't."

"Why not? And don't tell me it's because you could get anyone."

"Well, I just never found anyone. Anyone right for me, anyone I could relate, and be really close to."

"Chung do you like me?" Elsword quickly covered her mouth, _Shit! I shouldn't have said that! _However, Chung just looked at her, trying to find the words to say.

"Um...I...er...That's kind of a random question. Kinda stupid to. Course I like you Elsword, you're one of my best friends." Elsword felt her heart sink. _He likes me...as a friend. No! I have to make him see!_

"Well...may...maybe...um..." Chung's blue eyes staring into her crimson was not helping, "Couldn't you ever...like me as something more?" Chung did a double take, staring at her.

"Um...what do you mean?" Chung was trying to dodge the question.

"Chung, don't you feel the same way I do?"

"What? How..." Chung quickly stopped himself, but too late. Elsword quickly crawled over to him, holding his arm.

"You do! You do don't you?!" Elsword was right in front of Chung's face, her warm breath making him shiver, "I knew it."

"H-H-How?" Chung gave up, "How did you know that I always-"

"Ever since I changed, you've been looking at me differently and-wait. Always?"

"Um...yeah. I lied on that earlier question. Well, not so much as lied as not answering the question fully. Once I learned who you were as a person, I kinda...fell for you, you were the perfect person I've always been waiting for. I never said anything because I thought you'd reject me, and our friendship would be ruined."

"Wow." Elsword stared at him, then placed a hand on his shoulder, "Same here Chung."

"Really?"

"Of course! I was actually always Bi-sexual, and when I met you, your looks pulled me in, and your personality...forced me to stay. I didn't want to say anything for the same reasons." _He does love me...oh Chung,_ Elsword sighed.

"Elsword? Not to be mean, but you're a little too close for comfort." Elsword blushed, and shuffled away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Chung looked at her, Elsword looked quite ashamed of herself, "Hey. Raven told me, that there are a lot of places at the beach we're going to that one can be...alone." Elsword perked up, staring at him, "If you want to."

"Any doubt?" Chung shook his head, "Perfect." Elsword yawned, almost for a whole minute, then curled up on the floor of the truck, placing her head on Chung's lap. Before anything could be said, Elsword was fast asleep, her arms wrapped around the fluffy pillow Chung had handed her when they set out. Chung smiled, softly running a hand through her hair, which had grown significantly longer after her change, all the way to her thighs. Chung placed the other pillow behind his back, getting comfortable, and drifted off to sleep. They were both strangely exhausted, and were totally out of it.

Inside the truck, Eve gently slid open the window, peering her head out to look at the newly founded couple, a smile on her face.

"Eve, what are you planning?" Raven said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Not something good obviously." Rena giggled.

"I put in a little sleeping device in the back of the truck, they'll be out till about an hour after we get there. And I wanted to have a little fun. Well, it was going to be a slight push in the right direction for both of them, but now that they've learned the truth, I'll do it out of boredom."

"Eve." She looked at Aisha, "You're evil. I love that."

"I try." Eve closed the window again, and went to sleep. Aisha decided to do so as well, while Raven and Rena stayed up. It was still going to be a long way to go, and Raven had a secret about where they were going that not even Rena knew about.

* * *

Chung and Elsword could hear the other's voices, however they were not very clear.

"Aww, look at them! So cute." Rena said.

"Eve, you're so evil!" Aisha said, and Eve made no reply.

"They should be opening their eyes soon."

Slowly, Chung and Elsword opened their eyes, shocked to see themselves staring at each other, and laying on the floor of the truck. Elsword's arms were between their chests, palms against his chest, and Chung had his arms wrapped around her. It took a second for Elsword to realize she was on top of him. They both blushed, simply staring at each other. They could hear everyone laughing, but did not break eye contact. They finally turned to look when Raven tapped his metal arm on the truck.

"Hey, maybe you two lovebirds can break it up for a few seconds so I can explain the story behind this place?" Elsword slowly, and slightly reluctantly, picked herself up and got off the truck, Chung following her.

"So Raven, what's the story?" Raven put a hand on Rena's shoulder, and motioned for everyone to get comfortable, and sat down.

"Well. This was a vacation area for the Black Crow Mercenaries. We all came down here whenever we had the chance, especially me and my fiancé. I have a lot of memories here, and I wanted us to make some here as well. You'll find that the reason I disappeared for about a month some time ago, was to stock up the houses here with food and water to last long enough for a few months. I propose, we stay here for a good long while, get out of the house, relax. What do you guys say?"

Everyone looked at the three, small houses about fifty feet away from the truck. They were not very big.

"I say we do." Rena said, and Eve nodded.

"I agree too." Aisha put in her vote.

"Umm...how long?" Elsword asked.

"Don't want to be here long?" Raven asked, an eye raised at Chung.

"Hey, don't make assumptions. We both wanted to show each other something but they're at home."

"I see. How about we stay a week? By the way, they're two person houses. So, who can guess the obvious pairs?"

"You and Rena, me and Eve, and Elsword and Chung."

"Any objections?" Rena asked, holding Raven's arm.

"No." Everyone said, and then Elsword and the girls walked off to one of the houses to get their swimsuits on, as chilling on the beach was the original plan, and they wanted to stick to it.

"Chung, how'd it go?" Raven turned him around.

"Wonderfully. I never thought it would happen."

"Well, you better make both her and yourself happy, got it?"

"Hey Raven, you can you even get in the water with that arm?"

"If Eve can swim, I can to." Raven looked to a large mass of rocks in the distance, pointing at it, "That's the swimming area. It's a nice, enclosed natural pool, and it's damn big to. About five thousand yards in diameter. None of us could find out how that bay came into being either, and you'll see why."

"Wow, that's pretty big...whoa..." Chung turned to see Elsword, in her swimsuit, walking up to him. She smiled, leaning forward to look at him.

"Hmm? Staring at something?" Elsword teased, making her cleavage as visible as she could.

"Yes." Chung said bluntly. Elsword blushed a little, then stood up straight. The others soon arrived, and Raven told them to follow him to the swimming hole. He explained the size of it, and mentioned it was teeming with its own ecosystem. Eve stopped them for a moment.

"Everyone, take one of these." Eve gave everyone a small, yellow pill. Everyone eyed her suspiciously, "It basically lets you breath underwater, so you can see more of the reef."

"Eve, how'd you find these? We always had them in a secure place." Raven raised an eye brow, "Ah never mind, I had forgotten about them so it's just as well you found em. Don't worry guys, they're safe." Raven quickly swallowed his, proving his point, "Just a slight tingling sensation in your chest as it kicks in."

"Any special way we have to breath?" Elsword asked after taking her pill.

"No, just as normal as always."

"Whoa, that is tingly." Aisha placed a hand on her chest, slightly uncomfortable, but quickly sighed, "Works fast."

"Yep, let's go. We're almost there." After a few more minutes, everyone stared in awe at the swimming hole. The reef was so large, the coral breached the surface of the water. They walked down the natural stone path, soon feeling the hot sand under their feet. Aisha instantly laid down a towel, laying down. Raven walked up to the water's edge, sighing as the water ran over his feet, walking until it reached his knees. Rena walked over to him, worried the memories he had with his former love were still too strong, but forgot what she was going to say when Raven grabbed her, tossing her into the water with a shriek.

"EEEK!" Rena splashed into the ocean, then came up, coughing, "Ogh! I can breathe under water sure, but it still tastes horrible! Raven!" Rena whined, and Raven dived towards her, not surfacing. He slowly surfaced just behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her on the cheek, Elsword sighed, wishing that someday soon, Chung would love you similarly. Elsword looked to see a stony ramp leading to the top of one of the coral towers.

"Raven! How deep is this?" Elsword wanted to jump off the tower, as she assumed Raven had done it many times before.

"Let's just say, we never found the bottom, and leave it at that. The only reef we've seen are these towers, so don't worry about hitting anything."

"EEEK!" Rena shrieked.

"What is it?!" Raven swam over to her.

"Something's grabbing my leg!" Raven dived down, and quickly resurfaced.

"Ah, it's just an octopus. They all latched on to us before, they're quite friendly, some are more...touchy than others, but only a rare few." Raven turned to shore, "If you see a light blue octopus, follow it! They like to take people to some of the most breath taking parts of the reef!"

"Cool!" Chung shouted back, and Elsword started pulling him to the ramp, "What are you planning Elsword?"

"Let's jump in!" Chung stared at her, still being pulled, "Come on, better to get it over with instantly rather than just walking in to the water. Go big or go home!" Elsword smiled, as Chung started to run with her up the ramp. As they reach the top, Elsword realized this wasn't the only tower you could jump from, as many of the other coral towers had rope ladders attached to them, however, this one with a natural ramp was the tallest. Chung peered over the edge.

"Farther than it looks." Elsword poked his back.

"Scared? Chung stood up, and jumped off, heading for the water head first, "Hey! Wait for me!" Elsword jumped after him, the water swallowing them as they hit it. Elsword's eyes were closed as she hit the water, and she was breathless when she opened them. She was a good forty feet below the surface, and the water around was teeming with wildlife. Chung swam up to her, panicking. Elsword laughed bubbles as she saw the red octopus attached to his head, and it seemed quite happy with itself.

After a minute of looking at the reef, and letting the octopus release Chung's head, hand in hand they swam further down, noticing it got brighter as they descended.

"Why is it getting brighter?" They stopped, stunned that they actually heard what Elsword had said, "How the hell?"

"Maybe they let us communicate underwater too. Where did they get these?" Elsword shrugged.

"Let's keep going down. Oh! Over there!" Elsword pointed at a light blue octopus, which registered them, and started to swim down, "Follow it!" The two began to pursue the ocean dweller. As they swam down, they saw the darker regions were filled with bio-luminescent creatures and plants, making the water crystal clear. The octopus swam into a hole in one of the towers, and then just sat there.

"Guess whatever it wants us to see is in there." Chung held her hand tightly, "Come on."

As they swam through the hole which head directly upward, indicated by a line of green glows, they suddenly surfaced, and stared at the chamber before them. The walls were covered in glowing stones, red, green, blue and all the colors one could make with them, which reflected off each other and painted the room like a rainbow.

"Wow..." Elsword breathed, and swam over to the platform. She got up onto it, and Chung stared at her. The colors from the stones reflected off the water trickling down her slender body, lighting her tender body like a Christmas tree.

"Wow indeed..." Chung got out of the water, and wrapped his arms around Elsword's waist. She turned to look at him, smiling.

"Chung...we're all alone again." Elsword turned to hold him as well. Chung moved her wet hair from her eyes, staring at her.

"You're so beautiful." Chung held her tighter. Elsword stared at him in silence, waiting, "Elsword?"

"Well?" Elsword raised an eyebrow, staring at him quizzically.

"What?"

"Are you gonna kiss me, or not?" Chung stared at her, wide eyed. Elsword wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm waiting." Chung held her tighter, and lower his head. Elsword tilted her head up, and sighed as their lips finally touched, not on accident this time, but willingly. She placed her hands on his head, holding him tightly. Chung slid his tongue into her mouth, drawing a moan from her as she did the same, licking his tongue as she slid it further into his mouth. Chung gently laid Elsword on the smooth, cold stone floor, never removing his lips. As Chung laid on top of her, Elsword pulled her chest towards his, rubbing her tightly contained breasts against his bare chest. They stopped, startled by the sound of water being forced aside as something emerged from the hole. They turned, to see Rena and Raven staring at them.

"I'd say we're intruding." Rena said, mouth open.

"I'll take you here later." Raven said, and pulled Rena back down into the water with him. Chung started to sit up, but Elsword forced him to stay where he was.

"You're not done yet." Elsword silenced his protest with another passionate kiss. Chung sighed, and Elsword squirmed in pleasure beneath him as she felt his warm breath move down her throat. Chung gently traced the outline of her body with his hand, from her arm down to her thigh. Elsword broke off the kiss, moaning when Chung's kneed accidentally touched her crotch. Chung, not aware that had happened, gently kissed her neck. Determined for a change of pace, Elsword rolled Chung onto his back, laying on top of him.

"Ah...Elsword." Chung protested, somewhat uncomfortable as he looked at her, Elsword's cleavage visible in the process. _I don't want to move this fast._ Chung couldn't get the words out.

"Oh my..." Chung looked up to see Elsword's face in a state of ecstasy, and then felt the bulge in his shorts. Sighing heavily, Elsword began to slide a hand down his chest. Chung grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"Elsword please stop!" She snapped out of her trance-like state, and got off him and sat up, realizing fully what she was doing.

"Oh no! Chung I'm so sorry! I just...I...I'm sorry..." Elsword started to cry, ashamed of making him feel uncomfortable.

"Elsword, it's alright." Chung held her tightly, his legs tightly crossed to silence his erection, "I just don't want to move that far yet. I want this to be special." Chung stared right into her crimson eyes, determined, "I love you Elsword."

"I love you to Chung, I always have." Chung kissed her, reassuring her.

"Let's head back to the others. I feel that Raven wanted to use the cave." Elsword nodded, smiling. They dived back into the water, and followed the bright, green, bio-luminescent light leading back to the exit. As they swam out, they saw Raven and Rena. Without saying anything, Rena swam over, and gave Elsword a tight squeeze. Raven floated there in the water, a hand on his chin as he stared at Chung, waiting for Rena to finish being emotional. Once she was done, Raven grabbed her hand, and they disappeared into the cave. After a few minutes of swimming, they reach the surface.

"Bwah!" Elsword gasped, "Oh it's so good to feel fresh air again."

"Yeah, you said it." Chung looked over to the beach, and saw Aisha and Eve waving to them.

"Guys! Let's play some beach volleyball!" Aisha hollered, and Elsword noticed Eve holding a small white ball, which she obviously had Oberon retrieve.

"You want to?" Chung turned to ask Elsword, who nodded, "Sure thing!" They started swimming over, then Elsword stopped suddenly.

"AAAAH!" Elsword shrieked, looking down to see a bright red octopus attached to her breasts, "Get the fuck off!" She tried to pull it off as hard as she could, but it wouldn't let go. Chung quickly swam over, and placing his foot against Elsword's stomach, pulled as well.

"What the hell?! It won't let go!" Chung's hands slipped, and he floated away. Elsword stared at the octopus with deadly intent, then her face relaxed as she got an idea. She placed a hand on its head, rubbing it gently.

"Excuse me little guy, can you let me go please?" Elsword whispered gently, and the octopus looked back for a few seconds before releasing her, as well as a cloud of pitch black ink, "Eww! Gross!" As Elsword swam out of the black cloud, which was beginning to float to the bottom, she looked at her chest. It had gotten stained from the ink, "Argh! Damn thing, I can't play like this!"

"Something happen Elsword?! I heard you scream!" She turned to see Rena and Raven swimming to her, and Rena looked at her chest, "What happened?"

"Looks like you met a groper. Nasty little buggers." Raven sighed, "You're going to have to rub that stain off Elsword, and soon, or the stain might be permanent."

"Rena! Can you help me?"

"Of course! I wanted to talk to you anyway. Raven, you and Chung stay away from that pillar," Rena pointed at one of the nearby coral towers, "Got it?"

"No problem."

"Come on Elsword, let's hurry this up so we can play some volleyball." They both submerged again, swimming to behind the pillar.

"Man, these pills sure work well don't they?"

"Yeah, Raven said they last all day too. Come on, take it off." Elsword slowly managed to remove the tight top piece, sitting on a smooth rock outcrop incredibly embarrassed, "No need for embarrassment Elsword. I know you and Aisha did it."

"She told you?! Eeep!" Elsword squeaked as Rena began to roughly rub her breasts, slowly removing the black ink from her soft skin.

"Yes, and she told me good things. You make me want to try yourself out as well." Elsword saw Rena lick her lips, and distracted herself by starting to rub the stain out of the top part of her outfit.

"Ah...Rena, can you be a bit less rough? I don't want to get horny again."

"Well you got Chung, don't see why you wouldn't."

"He doesn't want to go there for a while. It's already driving me insane, and all these feelings are piling up."

"Okay, all done." Rena rubbed her chest a few more times, making sure she was spotless, and admired her work, "Now Elsword. I know it's awkward, but what would you say to maybe...sometime tonight..."

"Yes!" Elsword grabbed Rena's shoulders, "I need to get off so badly for some reason, even though I did it so recently."

"It's because you ran into something that's enticing you, and you're still getting used to it since you can't have it yet. Don't worry however," Rena moved to Elsword's ear, "I'll make you forget about all that."

"Oh...I sure hope so. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. Never had sex underwater before, that'll be new."

"You want to?" Rena nodded. Elsword contemplated the idea, "Okay, and what about the cave as well?"

"Oh there's an idea!" Rena helped Elsword get her top back on, then patted her shoulder, "Let's go! The other's are waiting."

They quickly joined the others, the setting sun turning the water a deep orange. They decided for a girl vs. boy setup, which Elsword was happy with as she could be on Chung's side. Even though Eve used Oberon and her drones to assist in play, Raven was a pro, nimbly returning her serves. They played until the sun disappeared beneath the waves, and before they began to pack up, looked in wonder at the water. It had literally lit up from the glowing coral, fish, and other things, making it literally see through.

"It's beautiful." Aisha breathed. Elsword and Rena both held their objects of affection, kissing their lovers gently. As they all left, Rena told the others she wanted to stay longer and talk to Elsword alone. Raven insisted he stay to help them get back, but Eve and Aisha talked him out of it, by having Eve's servants forcibly drag him off until he complied. Rena and Elsword stared at each other, contemplating what they would do. _This is going to be an interesting night._ Elsword walked up to her, held her hands, and they kissed each other, filled with lust. Rena had special plans for Elsword, wanting to properly educate her, and was not going to hold back. Until the sun came up, or until they were done, Elsword was Rena's, and Rena planned to do anything, and everything to her.

* * *

**Vayne: Well, things are looking very steamy for the next chapter.**

**Rena: You're going to enjoy what I have planned for you Elsword.**

**Elsword: Should I be afraid?**

**Vayne: You're going to enjoy it anyway, so why bother?**

**Elsword: That's true. Let's do it Rena!**

**Rena: Heh heh heh. You have no Idea what I'm going to be like. **

**Vayne: Save it for the next chapter you two! See you all later!**


	4. Relief

Chapter Four: Relief

**Vayne: Welcome back! Let's start it off nice and hot!**

**Elsword: Oh am I looking forward to this.**

**Raven: And you should.**

**Rena: Ah! What are you doing here?!**

**Raven: No reason *hides behind rock***

**Vayne: Let's get to it then!**

* * *

The pale moonlight shined upon the glowing water. The sea life went about their business, as two women did the same. Elsword laid on her back, Rena's hands above her shoulders. They still kissed, significantly different then the time before. Rena wanted to know what Elsword was really like, as did she. Their tongues danced in their mouths, their breasts rubbing against each other. Elsword untied Rena's bikini top, tossing it aside, as Elsword felt unfair that she had taken her top off almost half an hour ago. Elsword ran her fingers down her soft skin, tracing her spine, down to her thighs. As they intensified their kiss, squirming in pleasure, moans of ecstasy flew from their throats. After what had seemed like an hour of kissing, Rena sat up, her ass snugly pressed against Elsword's crotch.

"You taste good El. I can't wait to taste the rest." Rena licked her lips.

"As do I. Shall we get these bothersome clothes off now?" Rena answered by easing Elsword out of her tight swim shorts. Without pausing once it was clear, Rena inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Elsword's pussy, before gently licking it from bottom to top, "Aah..."

"Mmmm...I love it." Rena slid off the bottom of her bikini, and started to finger herself as she sucked on Elsword's cunt. Elsword held her head in ecstasy, as Rena was much more skilled then Aisha was. Not wanting her to stop, she wrapped her legs around Rena's head, holding her securely. As Rena slid her tongue inside, she slowly licked in a circular motion. As she licked, Elsword suddenly felt an unbearable wave of pleasure, convulsing slightly and letting out a load, forced moan.

"AAAH!" Elsword moaning grew louder, as Rena kept licking at the spot where Elsword was most sensitive, "Ah...oh...yes...don't stop...I'll...cum at...this rate..." Elsword spoke, constantly interrupting herself as she moaned and shivered. Rena forced herself from Elsword's legs, crawling over her and turning, presenting her own wet vagina to Elsword, before returning to her work. Struggling to keep control, Elsword wrapped her arms around Rena's legs, sliding her tongue into her cunt, and searching for her sensitive spot. As she saw Rena's head pop up, gasping suddenly, Elsword licked vigorously at her, repaying her for the pleasure she was given.

"Oh my...Elsword...you're really good..." Rena moaned, then put her head back down, sliding three fingers into her tight hole, making Elsword wince slightly, and licked her clit. They both began to move faster, both about to cum, "Don't swallow it all! Keep some in your mouth El." Both let out muffled screams of delight as they came, they juices flooding into each other's mouths. Elsword did as Rena wanted, leaving half a mouthful of Rena's cum sitting her mouth, the taste incredible. Rena sat up, pulling Elsword up to her, and tightly pressed their lips together. Elsword saw where she was going, and opened her mouth, their cum mixing together. Elsword could taste Rena's cum, as well as her own, surprised at how sweet they both tasted to her. They closed their mouths, and both swallowed simultaneously. Rena got up, and walked into the cold water.

"Come and find me, and you get to do anything you want to me. I sneak up on you, and I'll do anything I want to you. I hope you can take more...roughness."

"Mmmm...kinky." Elsword got up, "I'll wait for a couple minutes. Sound good?"

"See you soon." Rena smiled wickedly as she dived into the depths. _I'm a hunter Elsword. You're mine._ Rena swam faster than the others, as she always caught fresh food for cooking, and was the most agile in any sense. Rena noticed a small hole, crawling inside, and waited. A little octopus was inside with her, looking at her. She noticed it was another blue one, and it gave her an idea.

* * *

"Time's up. Time to go." Elsword carefully entered the water, scanning the area intently before moving on. She pick the central coral tower, and slowly rotated around it as she descended, "Finding her is going to be damn difficult." Then Elsword saw something that intrigued her. Another blue octopus was swimming towards her, then once it had gotten close, turned and began to swim towards a large wall of coral. _Maybe if I follow it I can find Rena._ Elsword had a bad feeling, but didn't really care. She strangely wanted Rena to catch her instead, wanting to try something new. As she reached the wall, there were countless holes in its surface. She followed the little creature into one of the holes, surfacing in another brilliantly lit cave. She sighed.

"Crap, she's not here. Man, it took longer to get in here then I thought it would, Rena could be anywhere." Elsword was starting to feel a bit sore from swimming so much today, and crawled out of the water. She saw a small pool of water, an underground fresh water stream. Elsword kneeled down, cupping her hands and taking a drink. It was perfectly cold, refreshing her body. Then she noticed a bag laying on the floor, soaking wet. Before she could examine it, she felt two hands roughly grasp her breasts, turning to see Rena smiling at her.

"Got you sexy!" Rena laughed.

"Aw..." Elsword pouted, obviously faking her disappointment, then laid down on the floor, "How will you take me?"

"I remembered a little something I always keep with me in my pack. Now I know you want that moment with Chung to be special, but going in completely blind is, honestly, stupid. Trust me, what I'm going to do to you now is nothing compared to when he does it to you, but you can be prepared so you don't freak out when it happens." Elsword sat up. She could hear and see the concern in Rena's voice. _Is it really...that intimidating? Sex with a man? _Rena continued, "And like this, you can please Chung even better than if you had no knowledge on the subject."

"Do it." Elsword didn't need any more convincing once it was said she could make Chung happier if this was done to her, whatever it is.

"Rememmber, I can still do whatever I want to you."

"Rena?" She turned to look at her, "Did you somehow use that octopus to lure me here?"

"Umm...yeah." Rena walked to her pack, smiling as she rummaged through it. Mostly it contained traps, emergency food and first-aid. However she had a separate pocket for her, special items. She took out some rope, and an average sized, blue strap-on dildo. The side that faces her pussy had a medium sized vibrator, providing pleasure for her as well. As Rena turned around, showing Elsword what she had in her arms, Elsword felt a little nervous. Rena noticed this as she walked over to her.

"Just...don't be too rough...please?" Rena kissed her reassuringly.

"I'm going to tie you up, m'kay my little prey?" Elsword blushed, embarrassed that she felt turned on by the mere idea of being restrained and fucked. Rena laughed, "Looks like we found a little fetish."

"Guess so." Rena tied Elsword's hands behind her back, the smooth rope tight, but not harming her skin, "Why do you keep these things in your hunting bag?"

"Oh I got a little something else for you." Rena pulled another item from her bag, a small red ball with two straps on it. She walked over to Elsword, sat on a smooth rock with her back against the wall, and Elsword got on her knees in front of her. Rena had put on the strap-on, and Elsword stared at it, not sure what Rena had planned, "This is a really expensive sex toy Elsword. It pretty much acts like a man's dick, and when I cum, it funnels it out in the same way. You won't get pregnant or anything, but you'll feel what it's like. Come here." Elsword scooted closer, and Rena grabbed her by her hair, hard enough for a decent grip, not hard enough to hurt her.

"What are you-mmph!" Rena forced the dildo into Elsword's mouth, the sensors causing the vibrations to activate, getting her wet in seconds. As she moved Elsword's head up and down, she slowly moved her further down each time, loosening her throat. Rena pulled her off, letting her breath for a few seconds, then forced her flexible dildo all the way into her throat, "MMMPH! Mmmm..." Elsword moaned, coughing as her gag reflex kicked in. _Can't...breathe!_ Elsword tried to move her head back, but Rena's other hand gripped the back of her head, forcing her straight back down. Elsword looked up at Rena, who's tongue was hanging out of her mouth, eyes glazed in ecstasy. _So this makes a guy feel really good I guess. Let me see._ Against her body's will, Elsword swallowed, sucking on the toy.

"Aaah!" Rena moaned, standing up and tilting Elsword's head back. She took out the dildo, letting her get her breath back. She then thrusted in and out of her throat, moving faster as she went. She was panting constantly, hinting she was about to cum. She took it out again, jerking the toy off, "Open your mouth, my dear." Elsword opened her mouth wide, waiting for her cum to spray on her face, "Aaaah!" The toy sprayed Rena's cum on Elsword's face, making her close her eyes from the sudden outburst. A bit got into Elsword's mouth, which she gladly swallowed. As it ended, Elsword looked up at the elf.

"Mmm...that was great. Scary, but great." Elsword panted.

"Lie down, and raise that sweet ass of yours." She ordered, and Elsword did so. She could feel her nipples getting harder from the cold stone floor, then felt Rena rub the dildo against her cunt.

"Rena..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...kinda nervous...please, be gentle."

"Don't worry Elsword. I will be." Rena then put the ball gag in Elsword's mouth, "Now get ready, it's going to hurt initially."

"Mmmph..." Elsword whined, somewhat angry she couldn't speak due to the gag. Rena pressed the tip of the dildo against her opening, parting it slightly, to let her brace herself. Rena saw Elsword's hands clench up, and slowly pushed the toy inside. As it breached the hole, it slid deeper inside quickly, "MMMPH! Mmmm..." Elsword moaned silently as the pain quickly subsided, replaced by pleasure. It was like nothing she felt before. _I can't even compare this to fingering myself, it's so good._ Rena held Elsword's hips, and slowly began to thrust in and out.

"Elsword, try to tighten yourself up a bit...Ahhh..." Rena sighed as Elsword tightly clenched her cunt, squeezing the toy, and resulting in the vibrator to go haywire, sending jolts of pleasure through the pair of them. Rena thrusted faster, grabbing Elsword's long hair to hold her head up and pull her body towards her.

"Mmmmph!" Elsword winced as Rena pulled her head up by her hair, but quickly ignored the pain as Rena embedded the dildo all the way into her pussy, smacking against her cervix. Elsword was stuck silent with amazement, the pleasure almost maddening. Rena quickly thrusted in and out, slapping their thighs together.

"Time for you to feel what it's like on your sweet spot." Elsword turn to look at her, obviously scared. Rena turned her to lie on her side, and thrusted again, the entire dildo rubbing past Elsword's sensitive area. Rena stopped deep inside her, looking at Elsword's amazed expression, "Good isn't it?" Rena began to move back and forth slowly, Elsword's eyes rolling back into her head. _Oh my god...I can't take it anymore!_ Elsword let loose, moaning and shivering without any form of control or self restraint. Rena smiled.

"Finally broke you haven't I?" Rena slammed her hips against hers, drawing a muffled scream from her, "Don't worry. not much longer." Rena turned her onto her back, staring at her as she thrusted as fast as she could. Elsword suddenly convulsed violently, climaxing. Just as Elsword came, so did Rena, moaning loudly. Elsword shivered as if she was naked in a frozen wasteland. _Oh god! It's spraying inside me...it's...amazing._ Rena fell forward, laying on top of Elsword and panting heavily. She unclipped the gag, removing it.

"Rena...that was...insane."

"Heh...didn't expect us...to cum together..." Rena was falling asleep, but shook her head. She untied Elsword, and they walked over to the water, splashing the cold water on their face to wake themselves up.

"We should get back quickly, it's late."

"Yeah. Let me get my bag."

"Why did you bring your hunting bag anyway?" Elsword didn't even know she brought it with her in the truck.

"I always bring my hunting gear incase I have to get food myself. And I did want to do this anyway." Rena smirked, slapping Elsword on the ass, making her squeal.

"Well, that was..." Elsword couldn't find the word. They simply hugged each other, kissing once again, they swam back out of the cave and too the shore. They surfaced close to shore, Elsword's eyes obscured by her hair.

"Oh shit!" Elsword jumped, recognizing that voice. _Chung?!_ Elsword moved her hair out of the way, seeing Chung staring at her, "I'm sorry!" Chung turned and ran back up the stone walkway to the houses. Elsword stared at him as he ran. _Chung saw me naked._ A bright, warm blush covered her face, and Rena surfaced behind her.

"Elsword?"

"Chung saw me naked. He came to check on us I think."

"Oh my. That's awkward." They walked out of the water, grabbing their swimsuits and swiftly putting them on.

"I feel terrible now." Elsword sighed.

"Rena, it was an accident. Don't blame anyone."

"Should have brought my clothes with me." She muttered.

"Elsword! Shut up." Rena forced her to look at her, "It was an accident, Chung knows this, it may be awkward for a little bit, but it will be fine."

"Okay. Sorry." Elsword looked to the walkway, "Let's head back."

* * *

Rena and Elsword ran back to the houses, and saw a fire on the beach. Everyone was sitting around the fire, and waved at them.

"Bout time you two showed up!" Raven laughed, and they both realized he was holding an acoustic guitar. They walked up, and sat down, Rena next to Raven, and Elsword next to Chung.

"Do you play Raven?" Elsword asked, hoping to distract Chung from what happened earlier.

"Yep, that I do. Can anyone sing along with it? It's just not the same without a good song to go with it." Chung looked at Elsword.

"Come on, why not?"

"But it's...just..."

"You sing?" The girls all asked at the same time.

"That's so cool!" Aisha said.

"Elsword, you should sing us all a song, it'll be fun." Raven asked, "Only if you want to."

"Come on El. You can do it." Chung put a hand on her shoulder, making her nod. _Only for you Chung_. Elsword listened as Raven played a few chords, getting a song going. Elsword stood up, and started to sing with the music, going around the circle.

**_Rena, you have always been there for me._**

**_You always found the words to say,_**

**_and brought me back to my feet._**

**_No one loves us in the same way._**

**_So Rena, don't ever change._**

**_Raven, you always stood by my side._**

**_You pulled me up when I fell down,_**

**_And helped keep me alive._**

**_You're a great, reliable friend,_**

**_so stay that way until the end._**

**_So Raven, don't ever change._**

**_Eve, you always tried to make the best,_**

**_of every single moment, that we ever had to share._**

**_You keep us all supported,_**

**_and I'm sure we all give our thanks._**

**_So Eve, don't ever change._**

**_Aisha, you changed my life, not long ago._**

**_Making me be with you all_**

**_So I can't let this thing go._**

**_You made me new,_**

**_A dream came true._**

**_So Aisha, don't ever change._**

**_Chung, you always tried to be,_**

**_a friend, or something more,_**

**_and I love how you're so sweet._**

**_You made me happy,_**

**_more than I've ever been._**

**_I just want to hold you tightly,_**

**_and never let you leave._**

**_I love you more than anything,_**

**_So Chung, don't ever change._**

**_I always wanted friends like you,_**

**_who'd stay until the end._**

**_And I'm glad I don't have to leave you,_**

**_even when reality bends._**

**_And there's nothing else I want more,_**

**_than to stay with you all forever._**

**_I was never sure how,_**

**_but I just want to say,_**

**_that I hope that none of you ever, choose to change._**

Elsword sat down as Raven strung the final chord. Everyone stared at Elsword in amazement. They all started to clap, applauding her love for them all.

"Elsword that was beautiful!" Rena hugged her tightly, patting her back.

"Elsword, why haven't you ever told us you have such an amazing singing voice?!" Aisha was still amazed that Elsword could sing in general.

"I...sing a lot when I'm alone. Anything depending on my mood."

"I loved it." Chung pulled Elsword in close, and she blushed thoroughly. Everyone laughed. They talked about their day at the reef, and Raven proposed that they go to another natural swimming hole tomorrow, which everyone agreed to.

"It's not salt water either, it's in the forest, near that small mountain not far from here. It's quite a hike, but it should be fun." Raven yawned, accompanied by everyone else, "I say we get to sleep." Everyone nodded, and Elsword and Chung walked off to the farthest house. As they got inside, Chung flipped the light on.

"Oh, Raven said we'll all just go to his cabin for breakfast tomorrow, Rena's going to cook tomorrow." Chung said, opening the door to the bedroom. Chung felt unsure what to do, as there was only one bedroom, and one bed.

"Okay." Elsword walked into the room, noticing their personal effects on the floor of the closet. Chung started to close the door, but Elsword pulled him into the room, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to sleep on the living room floor, there is only one bed."

"It will go like this," Elsword held him tightly, "You either willingly sleep in bed with me as I want, or I tie you to the bed and sleep on top of you." Chung gulped, and just nodded his head, "Chung."

"Y-Yeah?"

"We love each other, passionately I hope, so why should you be so nervous to see me naked? I respect your wish to not have sex until a later time, but being naked around you should be fine." Elsword stared at him pathetically, "Shouldn't it?"

"I-I guess. I do love you passionately, and you don't know how bad I really do want to make love to you. But...I just want this to be done right."

"Really? You want to...do me?" Elsword couldn't believe it.

"Yes. But I want to treat you right." Chung noticed Elsword smile.

"Well, I will wait. However, you better not keep me waiting long." Elsword thought it over, determining a deadline, "I'll give you until Christmas." Chung stiffened. _Christmas? That's when she is at the final level of the Love Rule!_ "What's wrong? Do you want me to shorten it to the end of the month?"

"It's...nothing. I was just surprised to wanted to wait so long." Chung held her head, and kissed her gently, "I love you. And I plan to love you soon, if you get me meaning."

"I think I do." Elsword began to take off Chung's shirt.

"El-Elsword?"

"I hope you weren't expecting to sleep with your clothes on. Don't worry, you can leave your underwear on. Though wouldn't it be fair for me to see yours since you've seen mine?"

"Do you really want to?" Chung offered. _I will literally do anything to make you happy Elsword._ Elsword stared at him.

"The pants. Lose them." Elsword began to remove her bathing suit, sliding her top off while facing him. Chung stared at her large, supple breasts. _Oh no...this isn't good. Not now._ As Elsword stood naked only inches from him, she looked down, "Well?"

"Hmm?"

"You still have clothes on."

"Sorry. Let me remind you that-"

"Even if you get an erection you don't want to have sex. I know Chung, just take it off. I'm not...horny, right now, I've taken care of that."

"How? Actually, never mind." Chung slid off his boxers, and they both crawled into bed. Elsword made sure not to stare at his manhood. She was still amazed at the small glance she stole, his erection larger then she had imagined. _Well, it's certainly larger than the dildo Rena used._ Elsword laid next to him, not touching his privates, and burying her face in his neck. Chung tunred his head, kissing her head softly.

"Good night Chung." Elsword whispered, the fatigue from her time with Rena setting in.

"Good night Elsword." Chung heard her breathing slow as she lost consciousness, and fell asleep, "I love you."

* * *

**Vayne: Well, that was nice.**

**Elsword: I can't believe you made me sing something like that.**

**Everyone else: It was nice!**

**Elsword: Well how can we be sure?**

**Vayne: well, we'll find out won't we? Sorry the chapter was fairly short, but I couldn't think of much after I finished the little RenaXFemElsword. The next chapter will be longer.**


	5. Shattered Morals

Chapter Five: Shattered Morals

**Vayne: Time for a change of perspective!**

**Chung: My turn huh?**

**Elsword: Tee hee. Hope you have fun!**

**Chung: I do too, what do you have planned?**

**Vayne: That's a secret.**

**Eve: It's also my turn as well.**

**Chung: O_o**

* * *

Morning came sooner than expected. Chung shifted uncomfortably as the sunlight shined on his closed eyes. He glanced over at the lovely sight beside to him. Elsword slumbered peacefully, lovingly wrapped in Chung's right arm. Her warm hand lay on his chest where his heart lay. _You stole my heart years ago, now I hope I have stolen yours. _Ever so gently, he ran his hand across Elsword's cheek. He looked out the window more closely. _Oh, it's later then I thought. The others must be waiting for us._ He gently shook Elsword, slowly waking her up.

"Hey, we got to get up, my love." Elsword's eyes jumped open at his last words. He smiled.

"You can already read me like a book." Elsword slowly got up, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I try." They both got up, and put on their swimming clothes. After, they put on their other clothes for the day, and hurried over to Raven's cabin. Rena was waiting at the front door.

"Morning you two!" Rena greeted them each with a hug.

"Sorry, we ended up sleeping in."

"No worries actually. Eve isn't getting up for some reason. Aisha said she's refusing to leave her room."

"I wonder why." Elsword didn't know Eve to act like this. Rena waited as Chung went into the house, hearing Raven calling for him. Elsword headed into the house, but Rena stopped her.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you."

"Why couldn't you say when Chung was here?"

"Well, he's kind of the main problem."

"What is it?"

"Eve has actually wanted to...you know, with Chung for a long time. She told me one day it was because she found him interesting."

"Why is she being-"

"Since you've secured your claim on him, she's upset. Her dream will never come true. She just wanted to know what it felt like, just once. The choice is up to you and Chung. Will you allow it? And will he do it?"

"I don't want to see one of my friends upset. The decision is Chung's. I'll tell him on the hike to the mountain today."

"Good plan. But what about Eve?"

"I'm going to tell her right now." Elsword winked, and walked off to the adjacent cabin.

* * *

"Any sign of Eve yet?" Aisha was concerned, as she had to share a room with her.

"Nope. Damn it, what could be the problem? I only wish I could help." Chung sighed. Rena stared at him.

"Well, we won't know until she decides to tell us." Rena said. Everyone turned as they saw Elsword and Eve walk inside.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Eve bowed, her eyes staring at Chung but no one noticed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aisha asked, but Eve just shook her head.

"Depending on how things play out, it will no longer be a problem." Eve sat down at the table, "Shall we eat now that we are all here?" Everyone got up, ready to eat. Rena went into the kitchen to get the food out, and everyone threw together their own sandwiches. Chung noticed Eve staring at him during the entirety of breakfast. _Why is Eve staring me?_ Chung couldn't think of any possible, or logical, explanation. Raven got up, simply gathering the plates and leaving them in the warm water in the kitchen sink.

"I'll wash them when we get back. Everyone got their bathing suits?" Everyone nodded, "Well, let's start walking then. It's not super long, maybe about thirty to forty-five minutes if I remember correctly." Raven waited by the door, and everyone soon joined him. Raven handed out another round of swimming pills before they left. They paired up, Rena and Raven in front, and Elsword and Chung in the back. Raven pointed to a well hidden path in the trees, and the group started off. Chung walked a bit in front of Elsword, pushing branches and other things out of the way to make it easier for her. After almost twenty minutes of walking, they reached a small clearing, several large trees laying on the floor. Raven sat down.

"What's this?" Rena asked, sitting next to him on the large tree.

"Sorry, I just need a few minutes to reminiscence, good memories here." Raven laid his head on Rena's lap, a single tear rolling down his face, "Too good." Eve and Aisha gave the two space, sitting by themselves. Chung went to sit down, but Elsword pulled him behind a large tree several yards away.

"Something up El?" Chung couldn't tell if Elsword wanted to talk, or kiss him.

"It's about Eve."

"What is it?"

"Well...Eve has apparently wanted to...how do I say..."

"Wait. You mean Eve...likes me?"

"Yeah, well, she finds you interesting I guess, I don't know. She wanted to have that special moment with you, just once. I'm perfectly fine with it, as I don't want to see Eve saddened because you belong to me." Chung sighed. _Why is this happening? Why am I apparently so lovable?_ "Come on Chung. Do it for her, please?"

"I'll do it...to make my friend happy." Elsword kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

"And that's why I love you. Now come on." Elsword pulled him back into the clearing, seeing Raven standing further along the trail, everyone waiting for them, "Sorry about that, had to tell Chung something."

"It's all good, it's not far now anyway. Forgot to mention, the walk back will be very long, because leaving the pool is a longer walk then getting to it." Raven smiled, and laughed as he remembered something from years ago. Raven walked off, Rena, Elsword and Eve talking about something that Chung couldn't make out.

"How you holding up Chung?" Aisha asked cheerily.

"Well, not bad. I've been hiking before."

"No, no, no. I meant with Elsword. Any difficulties?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Moving faster than I wanted to, but after last night, I don't even care anymore."

"Do you mean...?" Aisha couldn't believe that Chung would have had sex with Elsword already.

"Not that!" Chung waved his hands, as if moving the thought away from Aisha, "I mean...I kinda...stumbled on Elsword...at a bad time last night at the beach."

"Ah." Aisha smiled. She knew what Elsword and Rena did, as Rena told her prior so that Eve and herself could evacuate the boys, "Well, all's well that ends well."

"I agree to that." They looked up to see Raven beckoning them over, as they had fallen behind.

"We're here!"

As Aisha and Chung looked at the newest natural surprise Raven presented to the group, they all stared in awe. A massive pit with a tremendous water fall pouring into it was stretching out before them. It was massive, larger than the reef they had been to the day before. They could make out several cave openings at the water's surface. Chung looked down, trying to determine how far it was before hitting the water.

"How far down is it?" Chung looked at Raven.

"It's about a hundred yard fall to the water, and the water itself is about a thousand yards deep. There are more caves in this pool then one can count. See that large one there?" Raven pointed at a giant opening in the wall next to a waterfall, which had a large, smooth rocky outcrop which descended into the water, "That's the way out. We have to stay till night falls, or else we could get lost in the cave, well, lost as in stumbling around in pitch blackness until we get lights. Nocturnal lights you see." Raven said.

"So how do we get down?" Eve asked, however she had a feeling she knew the answer. With only a slight glance at the group, Raven leapt off into the chasm, Rena staring with a horrified look on her face.

"WOOOHOOO!" Raven yelled, then disappeared into the water, causing a fair sized tower of water to erupt from the entry point. Raven surfaced not long after, "That's how you get in!"

"Cool!" Elsword smiled, and jumped in as well, followed quickly by Chung. Rena was hesitant to jump, but once Raven called for her, she quickly had a change of heart. Aisha and Eve stood on the edge, everyone staring up at them.

"You alright Eve?" Aisha noticed the pained expression on Eve's face, "Is it because of Chung?"

"Of course. I just want that to happen, so badly." Eve stared at the small, blonde figure down below.

"Well, knowing Chung, today you most likely will. Now come on, I'm not going in until you do, or else I'm pushing you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Eve was not going to jump. Aisha knew this, but this was for her own good.

"Wouldn't I? Make sure to go in head or foot first dear." Then, Aisha shoved Eve off the ledge, sending her screaming down towards the water. Luckily she landed in the water safely, so Aisha followed suit. Chung and Elsword swiftly submerged, eager to take a look around. Rena began to swim towards Eve to make sure she was alright, but Raven stopped her, whispering something in her ear. They both also disappeared, a heavy blush on Rena's face. Aisha swam over to Eve, who glared at her.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Eve." Aisha placed her hands on her shoulders, "If you want to do it with Chung, you have to initiate it. Elsword knows about this, as you already know. If you track them down and make it clear you want to be alone, Elsword will leave."

"I know." Eve looked down at the water, "I'm so nervous though."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Chung will do it." With a reassuring pat on the head, Aisha took off to the deeper regions of the pool, swimming towards a nearby cave.

Eve wanted to find Chung and Elsword, but did not know where they went. She submerged, and released a small drone to track them down. Once it had locked on to them, she began to swim towards the depths. _I understand wanting to be alone, but did they have to swim so far down?_ Eve sighed slightly. She swam for several minutes, the lowest area of the pool light brightly by colorful glows in many colors and hues. She looked around, amazed, having never seen anything like it before. As she took in the scenery, she noticed a patch of Elsword's hair, drift from behind a rock, and began to swim over. She peeked her head around the corner, to see Elsword and Chung holding each other in the water, lips pressed tightly together. Eve quickly moved back, but Elsword caught a glance of her.

"Chung, a moment." Eve heard Elsword say, and she soon came around the corner, "Eve, are you ready?"

"For?" Eve realized the stupidity of her question, but said it out of nervousness.

"I'm going to head back up. When you've done what you have wanted to do, tell Chung I'll be waiting for him. Eve, I don't mind you taking your time, but you better make him happy in my absence."

"I will."

"Good." Elsword gave her a short kiss on the cheek, "Have fun Eve." Elsword then swam upwards, leaving them alone together. Eve nervously peered her head around the rock.

"C-Chung?"

"Yes Eve?" Eve felt calmed by Chung's words, and swam up to him.

"Chung...I..." Eve blushed as Chung suddenly took her hands.

"Don't worry. I know." Chung brought her closer, holding her tightly.

"R-R-Really?" Eve assumed Elsword told him, "Will you?" Eve looked up, and saw Chung nod his head.

"I may be in love with Elsword, but I want to make sure all my friends are happy."

"Chung..." Eve sighed as Chung placed his hands on her cheeks, then kissed her gently. Eve was flooded with a feeling of warmth. _So this is what it's like to kiss someone you like._ Eve wrapped her arms around him as they kissed, floating in the brilliantly lit water. Eve slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting his soft flesh. They kissed for minutes, their tongues dancing in their mouths, when Chung finally pulled back, smiling.

"Enjoy it?"

"I loved it, but..." Eve stared down, looking at his crotch.

"Eve? Don't tell me you...want to..."

"Just a taste! Please, just once! You've been driving me crazy since I first learned who you really are...I just...can't take it anymore." Eve stared into his blue eyes, "Please..." Chung stared back at her, and sighed.

"Very well, but just...a taste, as you say. The rest I am saving for Elsword."

"Don't worry. All I want is this, to feel you inside me, in anyway." Eve sunk down, eye level with his crotch, which was slightly erect. Eve slid his shorts down, gently taking his dick in her hand. She slowly rubbed it, wanting him as hard as he could be before engulfing him. As his manhood grew, so did Eve's eyes.

"You're big Chung. Bigger then I would have thought." She looked up at him, smiling, "You're going to make Elsword very pleased." Chung sighed as Eve began to lick the tip of his dick. He felt waves of tingling sensations shock him, amazed at how good it all felt.

"Ah..." Chung could hardly believe he wanted more. Then, Eve sucked on his tip, licking it as she swallowed premature cum. Eve pulled off and, as she jerked him off slowly, put his balls into her mouth, licking and sucking them. As she did this, she stared up at Chung, hoping she was doing well. She returned to his cock, moving it deeper into her mouth, halfway down it hit the back of her throat. Being a Nasod, she had no gag reflex, so she forced it all the way in. As she reach the base, she stayed there, sucking as hard as she could. Eve swallowed, making her throat try to pull his cock down her throat as she gulped down the water, emptying her mouth. she then slowly moved her head back and forth, licking him as she gradually moved faster.

"Ah...Eve...I..." Chung began to twitch a little, on the verge. Eve went back down to the base of his dick, sucking intently. _Give it to me. Pump it all down my throat!_ Eve then felt Chung grip her hair, and he began to move her back and forth, her eyes wide from his dedication. He forced her down to the base, and convulsed, cumming down her tight, wet throat. Eve moaned, muffled by his cock and the fact they were under water, relishing in the sweet taste of his cum. _It's like cream...so good...Elsword you lucky girl. Thank you, for letting me know what it was like, before I move on to another._ Eve wished she could have claimed Chung, but it was too late now. She pulled Chung's dick out of her mouth as the flood of sperm subsided, and stared at him. She licked her lips.

"Delicious. Elsword is a lucky, lucky girl." Chung blushed, pulling up his shorts and crossed his legs to quell his erection, "Thank you Chung."

"Um...no...problem...Eve." Chung was still shocked by what had happened, "Can you do me...one favor?"

"Yes?"

"If anyone asks you, could you just say it was a kiss?"

"That is fair. After all, I kind of stole something from Elsword." Eve smiled.

"What?"

"Being the first to suck you off. I'll be quiet Chung, don't worry. Elsword is waiting on the surface, so you better hurry. I'm going to look around here some more, it's so lovely." Eve swam off, and Chung watched her disappear before ascending.

* * *

Chung surfaced, and looked around, trying to find Elsword. He couldn't see anyone other than Aisha, who was sun bathing again, laying on the stone by the exit cave. He swam over, thinking she may know where Elsword went. As he got onto the walkway, Aisha looked at him, pointing at the base of the waterfall. He noticed a small path that led behind it, and assumed there was a cave or something behind it that Elsword had found. As he finally got behind the waterfall, he jumped slightly when Elsword ambushed him, holding him tightly and pushing him to the floor. Elsword stared into his eyes, her hands between his chest and her breasts.

"Hey sexy." Elsword smiled, happy to see him again, "Have fun? What did you two do?"

"We just kissed. I'm sorry." Elsword frowned, and Chung wondered if he said the wrong thing.

"Don't lie to me Chung. I know what Eve really wanted." Elsword smiled wickedly, and lowered her mouth to his ear, "Did you imagine it was me? Sucking and licking your thick cock?" Elsword giggled as Chung's face flushed with red, his heart beating faster, "Oh I know you did, naughty boy."

"I...I..." Chung was at a loss for words.

"It's done now. I'll do it to you sometime soon. Now shut up and let's make out." Chung willingly held her head, pulling her down for a kiss. He was worried, as he was still feeling turned on from his recent endeavor. _Not here._ Chung fought against his desire, _Well...not now at least._ Elsword stopped, looking at him with visible worry.

"Chung? Are you alright?" Elsword hoped nothing bad had happened with him and Eve.

"I...I think...that we might be...doing it sooner than expected." Elsword smiled as he spoke.

"Liked it didn't you? Now you know how I felt after my first time." Elsword squeaked as Chung roughly grabbed her ass, holding her tightly with his other arm, and staring straight into her eyes.

"If you want, I might be convinced to do it while we're still here. We still have another six days here after all."

"And I think I can convince you to do it tonight." Elsword slid a hand down to his shorts, "Am I getting anywhere?"

"I would be lying if I said no." Chung looked outside, assuming the sun was at its peak from the bright rays shining through the rushing wall of water, "What shall we do now?"

"We keep making out for god knows how long, then we can check out this amazing cave together. Sound like a plan?"

"Definitely." Chung silence any more idle conversations by rolling on top of Elsword, and resuming their kiss.

* * *

The sun slowly set, the sky orange but the pool lit up from the lights deep below. The group sat on the rocks, watching the vibrate colors shift as they changes. Chung looked at Elsword, who was resting her head against his shoulder. _Soon. Very soon._ Chung had finally caved in to his desires, nothing would stop him from appeasing her now. Raven and Rena sat not far away, Rena talking to Raven about something in hushed tones. Raven got up, and approached Chung.

"Do you two want to stay longer? Everyone else wants to go." Raven looked back at the others, who waited by the cave entrance.

"Is the path difficult?" Chung wanted to stay a while longer, as did Elsword.

"No actually, It's a very straight-forward path. The tunnel is well lit, naturally of course, and once you get out, you're not far from the cabins, just head to the left and walk straight. I'll make a fire so you don't miss it."

"Ok." Raven turned to head back to the others, "Raven. Thank you."

"No problem. Have fun you two." Raven winked, and walked off. Elsword waited for a few minutes, then looked at Chung.

"All alone again." Chung stared into her eyes. Elsword licked his neck, smiling as he shivered, "I love you."

"I love you to." Elsword stood up, peering into the water, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you." Chung stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Flatterer." Elsword looked around, "What now?"

"I'm not sure. But I feel that just being with you is more than enough." He kissed her neck sweetly, "What do you want to do?"

"Why not do it now?" Elsword whispered lewdly, pressing her rump against his crotch, "Feels like you're good to go."

"I would be, but I want to ask Raven for advice. I want to fly you to heaven when I fuck you."

"Mmmm, I love how you think baby. You better stay true to your word. Oh! Ah..." As if in his own defense, Chung slid his hands underneath her tight top piece, and fondled her breasts.

"So soft." Chung whispered, and pulled her top up to play with her nipples.

"Ah...Chung...not so...rough." Elsword sighed, and he gently squeezed her tits, squishing them together, "Oh...I love you."

"Me to Elsword, forever."

* * *

"Man, they've been a while." Aisha was worried they might have gotten lost. Eve placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Aisha, they'll get back eventually." Aisha stared at her. _Eve's always doing her best to calm me down. She's so nice. Maybe I should ask her out? No, she'd totally reject me. _Now Aisha was pacing back and forth, blushing. Eve stared at her, thinking. _Aisha needs someone to look out for her. Maybe she would take me?_ Eve sighed, assuming she wouldn't be interested.

"Come on, wake up!" Rena was shaking Raven, who had dozed off on the cool sand. Raven groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"No...five more minutes mom..." Rena stared at him, confused. He then jolted awake, "Wagh! Did I say something?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Aisha, could I bother you for a walk on the beach? I want to talk to you about something."

"S-Sure Eve. I'd love to." Eve stood up, and walked off down the beach to the rock pool they had gone to yesterday. Raven watched them walk off, smiling.

"Something up?" Rena had a feeling as to what was going to happen, but wanted Raven's opinion.

"I think," Raven looked at the pair of figures walking towards them from the tunnel exit, "That that game of Truth or Dare was the best thing that has happened to us." He waved at Elsword and Chung, who came up and sat down next to the fire.

"Where are Eve and Aisha?" Chung couldn't see them, and wondered if they went to bed.

"Eve's taken Aisha down to the rock pool to ask Aisha if she'll take her love." Raven said bluntly, Chung and Elsword staring at him in amazement.

"Seriously?!" Elsword would have never known about this, "Does Eve really like Aisha?"

"I'll wager Aisha likes her to, given how much Eve helps her stay calm." Raven stood up, "I bet they're going to be awhile. I'm turning in." Everyone else walked back to their cabins, and quickly went to bed.

* * *

Eve walked along the beach, Aisha walking next to her. They had walked all the way back to the rock pool, and sat down atop the central coral tower. Aisha looked over at Eve, who was staring at the clear water, as if lost in thought. _Why did Eve drag me all the way here? What did she want to talk about?_ Eve looked up at the moon, facing away from Aisha. A nervous smile appeared on her face. There was no more running away. Aisha would either reject or accept her. She calmed herself, and brought herself to look into Aisha's eyes.

"Aisha. I have something I need to ask you." Eve said, barely audible.

"Okay, shoot." Aisha said cheerily. _What could it be? She's so nervous. She isn't thinking...no, of course not._

"Aisha, would you...be interested...in being together?" Eve whispered, and Aisha stared at her. _She was thinking it! Oh my god!_

"E-E-Eve, I never knew you felt that way." Aisha noticed a look of depression come over her face, "I like you to."

"Do you?"

"Yes. You're always calming me down, and you're such a nice, understanding person. A little evil, sure, but that's an interesting trait about you." Aisha placed a hand on Eve's cheek, turning her to look at her, "Eve. I love you. Whenever I said those words over the years, I meant them."

"I love you Aisha. I want to be with you, to keep you calm, and happy." Their lips were almost touching, Aisha's warm breath driving Eve crazy, "Please...don't tease me." Aisha smiled.

"I can't help it, but let me make up for it." Aisha placed her other hand on her face, and licked Eve's lips before kissing her. They lapped at each other's tongues, and Aisha was surprised at how moist Eve's mouth was. Eve embraced her new companion, not wanting to let her go. They eventually got up, and both jumped into the water. They swam down to a nearby cavern, wanting to be out of sight in case anyone came to check on them. They spent the night in each other's arms, laying on the strangely warm, stone floor. Eve finally was happy, her feeling were accepted, and Aisha would never leave her.

* * *

Morning came to swiftly, as Chung groaned in protest as the sun once again pierce the defense of his eyelids. Looking over, he realized Elsword was not in bed. _Probably up getting food._ He crawled out of bed, picking up his clothes and getting dressed. He looked out the window staring at the mountain where the pool they went to yesterday was. _Tonight, I will make her happy._ Chung swore to himself, and uttered a small prayer for their happiness. He walked into the small living room, and saw Elsword at the stove. He could smell the overwhelming smell of fresh eggs, bacon, and toast. Elsword noticed him peering around the corner.

"Morning dear. I'm almost done with breakfast." Elsword sprinkled bits of bacon over a large cheesy omelet, then flipped it over, cooking the bacon and sticking it to the main part of the meal, "I'm not good, but I'm trying my best for you." Chung came up, turned her head, and kissed her.

"Elsword, it smells amazing. I'm not kidding when I say that I think that not even Rena's omelets could compare to this." Elsword blushed, and quickly turned her attention back to the pan, flipping it over again to make sure it was done, then slid it onto a plate. She split it in half, and they sat down at the table. Chung quickly took a bite of the omelet, and sighed as the cheesy portion began to melt in his mouth, the bacon soft and chewy, "Elsword, this is really, really good."

"Anything for my prince." Chung blushed, making Elsword smile, "Have you decided?"

"I'm going to get some advice from Raven to ready myself, then we're going back to the pit pool, and find a nice place for me to turn you into a panting pile of ecstasy."

"I love it when you talk like that. But I love you more." Elsword took her empty plate to the sink and washed it, Chung came up behind her, washing his own plate. After he was done, he headed for the door.

"I'm going to talk to Raven now, see you later." Elsword waved goodbye, and Chung closed the door. He turned and saw Rena walking up to him.

"Morning Chung, is Elsword up?" Rena looked into the window, trying to spot her.

"Yeah, she just made breakfast for us. You wanted to talk to her?"

"Yes. I assume you're going to talk to Raven? He's down the beach." Rena pointed to her right, and went inside, locking the door behind her. Chung just shrugged, and walked off. He kept an eye out for Raven, not sure where exactly he was. He noticed a figure sitting on a large rock, facing the ocean.

"Raven!" The figure turned to look at Chung, and he hurried over to him.

"Hey Chung. Something up?" Raven could tell Chung wanted to talk about something, but what was it?

"I need your advice." Chung took a deep breath, "I'm going to...do it with her tonight." Raven looked at him, deadly serious.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Chung nodded, "Alright. First thing you have to know, is if you feel like you're about to finish inside, don't be afraid to pull out. That is, unless you want children. Also, you know the foreplay and what not?"

"Yes."

"Take your time with it, only start with the real deal when you're ready." Raven told him about how having sex with a girl worked, and the various positions involved.

"Alright, I think I can manage."

"Good. Chung, let me warn you. This feeling from sex, it's addicting. You'll always want more, as will Elsword, especially Elsword. Don't be afraid to sate your desire, but be careful not to impregnate her. Unless, again, you want kids." He noticed Chung sigh.

"Someday, I do."

"Well, discuss it with her. I would advise you get married first. It just seems, right."

"I agree. Raven, thank you."

"No problem man. Remember, be careful." Chung nodded, and walked back to the cabins, seeing Elsword and Rena walking up to them. Elsword noticed him, and ran over, jumping at him suddenly. Chung, caught off guard, managed to catch her, but fell backwards into the sand. He gasped as the breath was knocked out of his lungs.

"Ooff!" Chung's chest felt sore from Elsword landing on top of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's alright." Chung picked himself off the floor, Elsword helping him to his feet. Rena walked over to Raven, and they held each other tightly. They decided to give them some space, and both walked back to the cabins. As they passed by the forest, Chung saw something that seemed familiar.

"Chung?" Elsword followed him as he rummaged through the foliage. He picked up a small, purple El shard.

"It's one of the parts from..." Chung trailed off. _It's just like the stone back at my private vacation home. Did a chip come off? Either way, why would it be here?_ He slipped the shard in his pocket, and turned back to Elsword.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on, what say we head on over to the pit and take another look around?" Elsword jumped onto Chung's back. He grabbed her legs to make sure he didn't choke.

"I'd say that's a lovely idea." Elsword whispered in his ear, and he carried her off towards the path.

* * *

"Oh Raven..." Rena shivered as Raven gently held her, kissing her throat. They had sneaked off to a secret cave that was deep within the forest. Raven cradled Rena's face in his hand.

"Rena...you remind me so much of her." Raven sighed, and Rena held his hand, concerned. Raven sat down on a nearby rock, Rena joining him, "Seris..." Tears began to form and roll down Raven's face.

"Raven. How do I remind you of her?" Rena felt like Raven should talk to get this off his chest. Raven stared at her.

"You look so similar that sometimes I forget that Seris is no longer here. You're kind, caring, always looking out for us. You keep me happy, you keep me staying who I am." Rena placed a hand on his cold, metal Nasod hand, "Rena, please, don't ever leave me."

"Never. I would never hurt you like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Raven sighed, filled with relief. He pulled her in for a kiss, running his hand through her silken hair. Rena shifted, sitting on Raven's lap. His metal arm wrapped around her waist, and his other arm rubbing her thigh, they continued to kiss. Rena would never let anything hurt Raven, in any way. Anyone who dared would pay dearly.

"Rena, words can't describe my love for you. I will never leave you." Raven swore, holding her hands tightly.

"I will never be able to find anything that could show my love for you. Not even death will keep us apart." Rena kissed him again, then looked out the cave to see the sun setting, "We should head back."

"Yeah. Let's get some supper."

* * *

"Chung! Knock it off!" Elsword covered her face as Chung splashed another wave of water at her. She slapped her hands in the water, splashing water back at him. While he covered his eyes, Elsword dived underneath the water, swimming under him. Chung looked around, trying to see where she went. Elsword snuck up behind him in the clear water, the moonlight reflecting off the surface. Elsword wrapped her arms around his chest, startling him, "Got you!"

"Well there's my little mermaid. Sneaky girl aren't you?" Chung smiled, and looked at the sky. The moon was high in the sky, perfectly centered above the middle of the pool. Looking around, they realized they were in the center of the reflection of the moon's surface.

"This place is amazing." Elsword sighed, still holding him tightly.

"Only when you're here." Chung looked back up at the moon, "It's pretty late." Chung shivered as he felt Elsword kiss the back of his neck.

"Yes it is, and I've been waiting patiently." Elsword whispered, sliding her hand down into Chung's shorts, "Get ready my love."

"I should say the same to you." Chung replied, turning his head to kiss her. His mind was made up. He would make her happy tonight, no matter what. His mind drifted off to the future. Marriage, children, a happy life. Chung turned around, holding Elsword tightly, and whispered in her ear, as tears of happiness trickled down his face, "I love you."

* * *

**Vayne: finally, next chapter will be the pairing we've been so looking forward to.**

**Elsword: This is going to be breathtaking.**

**Chung: Definitely. *Holds Elsword tightly***

**Vayne: Next chapter will be a short one probably, as it's just the lemon with Chung and Elsword. Also, does Elsword have a last name? If so, please leave a review, and if there is no last name, post a review telling me your idea for it. Till next time!**


	6. Nirvana

Chapter Six: Nirvana

**Vayne: Time for a chapter of sex. Plain and simple XD**

**Chung: Shut up already and start the story!**

**Vayne: O_o**

**Elsword: Yeah, I want to start already!**

**Vayne: Foreplay first you two!**

**Chung & Elsword: *pouts***

**Vayne: Onward!**

* * *

The moon sat high above a natural pool, illuminated by the natural lights deep below. The clear water shined vibrantly as two figures held each other in their arms. Elsword's lips gently pressed against her love's. Her tongue danced in his mouth, his own tongue her dance partner. His arms held her back tightly, nothing capable of tearing her away. Elsword tilted her head back, sighing, and Chung began to kiss her neck, feeling the blood rushing through her veins.

"Oh Chung..." Elsword moaned, eager to begin her fantasy. In utter silence, Chung began to roll up her bikini top, Elsword raising her arms to ease out of it. Chung turned her around as he tossed her top onto the rock walkway, and gently groped her breasts, squeezing her nipples between two fingers as he squeezed her soft breasts. Once Elsword was completely distracted by his grasping hands, he slid a hand down into the water, and slid it underneath her swim shorts, "Ahh..."

Chung spread her pussy with his index and ring fingers, rubbing it in a circular motion with his middle finger. Elsword shivered, helpless against Chung's warm hands. She moaned loudly, as Chung slowly slid his middle finger into her cunt, slowly moving it back and forth and unknowingly rubbing her most sensitive area. Elsword shuddered violently, making Chung think he was doing something wrong.

"Oh god...more...right there..." Chung slid another finger into her tight hole, rubbing intently at the spot she told him to. Within a minute, Elsword was panting and moaning constantly, completely at Chung's command. Chung slowly swam backwards, pulling Elsword with him as he continued to finger her, and they both clambered onto the rock walkway.

"Did you like it?" Chung smiled at her, pleased with himself.

"Shut up, sit down, and take off your shorts." Elsword kneeled in front of him, waiting patiently. Nervous, Chung dropped his shorts, and groaned as Elsword instantly grasped his dick, jerking him off. Chung sighed, Elsword's hands warm against his member.

"Elsword..." She looked up at him, then gently licked his balls, sucking on them, "Ah..." _So this is what it feels like, sex with the one you love._ Chung moaned again as Elsword began to lick his tip, cleaning it of premature fluid.

"Can't wait can you? I'm going to take my time." Elsword returned to licking his tip, then began to rub the small opening with her thumb. Smiling, she glanced up at him, then gently sucked his tip, licking it while it was inside her mouth, "You're so big Chung. I can hardly fit you into my tiny mouth." Chung began to say something, but stopped as Elsword slowly licked his dick from the base to the tip, licking her lips as she stared at him. Elsword noticed Chung's legs shake slightly.

"So good." Chung sighed. Elsword got up, and forced him to sit down.

"Want a bit of heaven?" Elsword placed his cock between her breasts, and squeezed them together. She slowly bounced up and down, massaging him. As she moved, she stared at him intently, smiling. She sucked on his tip again, licking it as she alternated moving each breast up and down. Chung groaned, amazed by how it felt. As Elsword rubbed his dick with her breasts, she fiddled with her nipples, squeezing them as she moved. She finally removed his dick from her tits, and slowly forced it into her mouth. Her body resisted his large shaft, it stretching her mouth as wide as it could go. She bobbed her head up and down, coughing occasionally when it hit the back of her throat. As she sucked him, she slid three fingers into her cunt, rubbing her sweet spot. Chung stared in awe at her, then in confusion when she stopped.

"Your turn. Fuck my tight, little, wet throat for me." Elsword growled, leaning back with her mouth wide open. Chung stood up, and Elsword closed her mouth, blushing as she thought of something.

"Something up?" Chung realized she was staring at Rena's backpack, which he wasn't sure why she had. She got up and walked over to it, pulling out some rope, "Elsword?"

"Tie my arms up Chung. Be rough to me." Elsword whispered, pushing the rope against his chest.

"Why?"

"Um...me and Rena...made out that...one night...and she tied me up and I loved it. Please?" Chung sighed, then walked behind her. Elsword sighed, and put her hands behind her back, and moaned slightly as Chung tied them tightly. Before walking back in front of her, he pulled down her shorts, slapping her ass hard as he walked back in front of her, "Oh..." Elsword suddenly got an idea, "Could we...maybe role play this part?"

"Role play? Like as in what?"

"Well...my lord, I've been a naughty little servant haven't I?" Chung quickly caught on, grasping her hair and pushing her to her knees.

"Do you know what it is that maids do?" Chung bend down to her ear, and whispered, "They obey their master."

"Yes, my lord. Your wish is mine." Elsword glanced at his dick. _Come on, put it in already! Fuck my throat!_

"Open your mouth." Chung ordered, tilting her head backwards. Elsword opened her mouth wide, waiting for him to thrust into her mouth. Chung placed the tip of his member in Elsword's mouth, "Now lick it." Elsword eagerly lapped at his tip, sucking on it as she did so. Chung moved her off, "Now take a deep breath." He roughly gripped her by her hair with both hands, making her wince slightly. Chung hesitated for split second, then reminded himself that this was what Elsword wanted. Putting his tip back into Elsword's mouth, he took a breath, then pushed her head down his shaft as he thrusted inside, sinking her down to the base of his dick. Her eyes grew wide with a mixture of pain, pleasure, and shock. _I can't...breath...so...rough..._ Elsword moaned, then slightly panicked as Chung simply held her there, not letting her come up for air. He then began to thrust in and out, fucking her throat. She whined in protest, her natural instinct to breath being rejected. Chung thrusted again, forcing it all back in, and held here there again, sighing in pleasure. As Elsword's eyes began to roll back into her head, he pulled her off, countless thick strands of saliva connecting to her mouth and his dick. She panted, coughing as she regained her breath.

"Oh master...delicious." Elsword licked her lips, "I'm a dirty maid, punish me." She saw Chung masturbating, jerking off quickly, he put his tip back in her mouth, twitching slightly. Before Elsword knew it, Chung flooded her mouth with semen, her eyes growing wide with surprise. She moaned loudly, _It tastes like icing, and feels like cream. So good._ Strands of sperm seeped out of her mouth, unable to hold it all. Realizing he still had more to give, she swallowed slightly, making more room. As he let go of her head, he plopped back down on the rock, breathing heavily. Elsword stared at him, attracting his attention. She opened her mouth wide, showing his hot load in her mouth, then swallowed loudly, opening her mouth again to show it was empty.

"You felt...great." Chung sighed.

"You tasted like icing. I love it." Elsword laid down on the floor, spreading her legs, "I ate yours, time for you to eat mine."

"I thought you'd never ask." Chung crawled over, then gently licked her warm, wet pussy.

"Ah..." Elsword sighed. She was already close to cumming, extremely turned on from what had just happened. Chung buried her face in her cunt, licking eagerly at her. She wrapped her thighs around his head, moaning, and groped her breasts. Chung tilted his head up, and sucked on her clit, licking it inside his mouth, "AAAH!" Elsword shrieked with delight as Chung gently bit her clit, then returned to licking inside her cunt, "Oh...a bit...to the left...oooohhh..." Chung followed her directions, licking violently at her sensitive region. Elsword began to twitch spastically, tightening her thighs around his head. With a loud moan, Chung felt her cum rushing into his mouth, the sweet taste catching him off guard. It subsided quickly, and Chung quickly swallowed her fluid.

"You're so sweet, but not as sweet as yourself." Chung smiled, crawling on top of her and kissing her gently. They smiled as his dick rubbed against her pussy.

"I'm ready for you." Elsword smiled, and tilted her head in confusion when Chung grinned.

"I have something I wanted to do first. If we had accepted each other before, we would have done it anyway."

"You...want to fuck my ass?" Elsword sighed, "I just want you in me. And I expect to get you in my cunt tonight, big boy."

"Don't you worry about that." Elsword crawled out from under him, rolling over and raising her hips. She shook her ass from side to side, beckoning him over. Chung kneeled next to her, placing his tip against her ass.

"Ready? We don't need to do it if you don't want to."

"Chung." Elsword looked over her shoulder, "Shut up, and fuck me already." Chung smiled, and forced his dick into her tight ass, "Oh god! Oh...ah..." Elsword panted, the pain taking her by surprise, but she quickly got used to it. Chung slowly sunk his dick all the way into her ass, then slowly moved it in and out. He slowly moved faster as time grew on, until he was thrusting violently, their hips slamming against each other.

"Ah...so tight..." Chung groaned.

"Oh Chung...I want you in my pussy! So badly!" Chung slowed down gradually, then pulled out of her ass. He rolled Elsword onto her back, and stared at her, "Chung?"

"Elsword. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you, not today, want to have children? Because I do." Elsword stared at him.

"Chung," Elsword kissed him gently, "I want you to get me pregnant. I want your children, and I want them now. I'm ready for this, I've always dreamed of it. Please, make my dream come true."

"You're sure? You want me to cum inside you tonight?"

"I'd rather you cum inside me right now, but you have to get worked up first sadly." Elsword raised her hips up, rubbing her cunt against his thick hard-on, "Don't keep me waiting. My virgin pussy is all yours." Chung smiled, and took a deep breath. Then Elsword placed a hand on his chest, "Wait."

"What?" Elsword forced him to roll over, and sat on his legs, his cock in front of her.

"You've been doing all the work, it's not fair. I'm going to fuck you instead." Elsword positioned herself over his dick, placing the tip against her tight cunt, "Oh god...you're so big Chung." _Alright Elsword...you can take this._ Elsword slowly tried to force it into her pussy. When it finally penetrated, she sunk down suddenly, and let out a loud, sudden scream. Her pussy leaked blood, her virginity lost. She sat there, his dick embedded all the way to her cervix, panting. Her pained expression suddenly turned to one of absolute pleasure, and she began to move up and down, clenching her hole as if suffocating his dick. Chung groaned, _She's so warm! I...I never knew it would be like this!_ With her hands on his chest, Elsword bounced up and down on his long, thick dick, her breasts bouncing as she did.

"Aaah! Aaah! Oh god! Chung...Ah!" Elsword moaned and panted loudly, staring into Chung's eyes. His eyes clamped shut, his expression showing much stress. _He's going...to cum...how I've dreamed of this to one day happen. Give it to me Chung...I love you._ Elsword forced it as deep as it would go, feeling it breach ever so slightly into her womb. She grinded her hips from side to side, back and forward.

"Ah...Elsword...I'm...going to..."

"Let it out! Give me your cum...I want your children!" Chung groaned loudly, ejaculating. Elsword screamed in ecstasy, feeling his warm, creamy sperm fill her womb to the brim, and trickle out of her cunt. As the flow subsided, she collapsed, laying on his chest and panting heavily, out of breath.

"Elsword...we really..." Chung couldn't believe it. He just could hardly believe it.

"Yes my love...we did...I love you." Elsword kissed him, and he returned the kiss.

"And I love you to." They slowly stood up, and got dressed. Chung turned to look at her, "Which leads to my next question."

"Yes?" Elsword stared in wonder as Chung sank down to one knee, and took her hand.

"My life was incomplete without you, and I never want to lose you. I'll always be there for you, I will always look out for you, for you stole my heart." Chung stared into her eyes, "Elsword. Will you marry me?" Elsword covered her mouth with her hand, shocked. Tears began to roll down her face, and she held his hands in unison.

"I will. For you have stolen my heart as well." Chung rose, and they embraced each other. He held her tightly, overjoyed. _I never knew how quickly our love would escalate. I need to get us out rings, and I have just the gemstone for them._ They walked back to the cabins, and swiftly went to bed.

The rest of the week flew by, Raven took them to a new natural wonder each day, and they were sad to leave. On the ride back home, Elsword lay in Chung's arms, her hand on her womb. She knew it would be painful, but it would be worth it. The next day, Chung left the house with Raven for some business they didn't say, and Elsword told Rena, Aisha, and Eve the news. They all squealed in excitement, hugging her as they congratulated her. The months to come would be difficult for her, but Elsword would endure, for Chung.

* * *

**Vayne: Alright! I think it was great, don't you?**

**Chung: I found it perfect.**

**Elsword: I can't think of something that would have been better.**

**Vayne: That may be, but it's sad to think that the next chapter is most likely going to be the final one. All good things must end, but it will be sad to end this, my most well done story. *sheds a tear***

**Rena: Aww...don't cry! There's always more interesting couples out there!**

**Vayne: True, but will I ever be able to top this one? We'll have to find out. See you next time for the final chapter of Truth or Dare to Love! You have all be so supportive, and I thank all of you for it! Later!**


	7. I Do

Chapter Seven: I Do

**Vayne: Here we are...the final chapter.**

**Elsword: It's been fun, hasn't it?**

**Chung: Yeah.**

**Vayne: Yeah, this has been an amazing story to write, and I want to thank Element-OverLord for presenting the original idea that made me think of this interesting story-line. Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of Truth or Dare to Love!**

* * *

Raven and Chung walked through the busy streets of Elder. Chung had asked Raven about what he should do about a wedding ring, and Raven knew someone reliable, and who always did top quality work.

"So, you think you made the right choice?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I'm happy, she's happy, and we're going to get married. I don't see how I could have made a choice that would have been more right." Chung smiled, looking up to the sky.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Hey, we're here." It was an unfamiliar shop, a new one. They walked inside, and a tall, blonde man was busy organizing something in one of the display cases. Raven tapped his shoulder.

"Yes? How can I- Raven!" The man held Raven's hand strongly, giving him a pat on the back, "Man, you look well! Haven't seen you for a while."

"Good to see you again Victor. I have a request." Raven looked over at Chung, motioning him over.

"Aite, and what is it?" Chung looked up at the unusually tall man.

"I want you to make me a pair of gold wedding rings, with this placed as a design in each of them." Chung pulled out the purple El shard he found at the beach last week, and Victor took it, examining it.

"An El shard in a wedding ring? That's a first. What sizes?" Chung didn't know what to say. and Raven pulled Victor to the side, explaining to him. Victor nodded, taking out a small note pad and drawing the design. He turned back to Chung, "By the way, who's this?"

"Chung, or better known as Prince Seiker."

"The prince? Not what I expected, he's a lot nicer than any prince I've ever heard of." Victor laughed, "Well, I'll start working on it now, but it will be, maybe, a couple days before they're ready. Do you have any other shards?"

"No, and even if I did, I want it to be that one." Victor stared at the fragment, analyzing it.

"This is going to be mighty difficult. Do you want any particular design?"

"Not really, but nothing to extravagant." Chung said, and Victor nodded.

"Alright you two, get out. I'm closing up shop to start working on some other orders, but I'll make this a priority."

"Thank you Victor." Raven bowed.

"Hey, no need for that formal crap. A friend of Raven's is a friend of mine! Now get out of here!" Victor laughed, and disappeared behind the back door, and Raven and Chung left the shop.

"Don't worry Chung, Victor's a master craftsman. He'll get the job done." Raven noticed a look of worry on Chung's face, "Everything alright?"

"How painful will it be?" Chung looked at Raven, "How much pain will Elsword be in due to my decision?" Raven sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, but it's common knowledge that it's excruciating. You can make it up to her, by staying with her when it happens." Raven smiled then, "Well, if you're getting married, we need to get you a tux! And better than that, we're going to have a bachelor party."

"What?"

"Don't even try to weasel out of it, it's all part of getting married. We'll take the truck out maybe, head out somewhere, get a drink or two. Just have a night out. Rena's going to drag Elsword to a bachelorette party, so don't even think about leaving me out to dry."

"Besides just hanging out apparently, what would we do?"

"Cause some trouble? Or, it's been a good long time since we had a good spar."

* * *

**five days later**

* * *

Elsword woke up suddenly, the moon still descending behind the mountains. She held her head, feeling dizzy. She slowly got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. She accidentally stumbled, bumping into her dresser and knocking over a small metal box, which fell onto the floor with a loud clatter. Elsword began to feel increasingly dizzy, then hurried into the restroom, opened the toilet, and threw up. She heard her door fly open, and Chung ran into the bath room.

"Elsword! Are you alright?!" As if in answer, Elsword puked again.

"Oh...I feel dizzy..." They turned to see Rena standing in the doorway, and Elsword puked again.

"Chung, it's alright." Rena placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Morning sickness. One of those nasty pregnancy side effects." Rena knelt down next to Elsword, rubbing her back, "Just let it out. Chung, get her some cold water." Chung nodded, and hurried out the door.

"I feel horrible." Elsword sighed, wiping her mouth with a towel.

"You're going to for the next few months. Don't worry, I'll help you cope."

"How do I cope with this?" Elsword threw up again, coughing harshly. Chung returned with a glass of water, which Rena handed to her.

"Sip on this, slowly." Elsword gently sipped the water, sighing, "Tea helps as well. The best thing you can do is stay away from anything that may upset your stomach."

"Okay...thanks Rena." Rena helped her back to the bed.

"Now get back to sleep, we're still taking you out for your bachelorette party in the morning."

"What about Chung?" Elsword mumbled, insanely tired.

"Me and Raven are just gonna kick it back and relax here. You have fun dear." Chung kissed her brow, smiling at her.

"Good night...Chung..." Elsword fell asleep, snoring lightly. Chung and Rena retired to bed, and Elsword luckily did not have any more fits during the night.

* * *

Elsword and the girls drove through the country, Rena driving them to a place she just referred to as a secret. Elsword was slightly miffed, wishing she would just tell them already. They were driving through a long tree tunnel in silence, Eve and Aisha simply looking into each other's eyes, Rena scanning the area as if looking for some important feature, and Elsword drifted off thinking of Chung. _I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably partying with Raven somewhere. As long as he has fun, I don't care what he does._ Rena slowly stopped the car, Elsword and the others staring at what was before them. It was a flat rock wall, with a white marble door, with intricate emerald carvings decorating it, affixed to the wall.

"Rena, where are we?" Elsword asked, getting out of the car, followed by Eve and Aisha. Rena smiled, walked in front of the door, and turned to look at them.

"This is my home." Everyone stared at her.

"This is your house?" Aisha stared at the door, which would be a priceless artifact if found by humans.

"Yes, none of you have ever seen an elven home, so I decided to bring you here. There's lots to do in here, so let me show you around." Rena opened the door, and everyone stared at the sudden change in environment. The walls and floor were formed of intricately carved marble, just like the door. A large harp sat in the corner on a large pedestal. They jumped as a large, white bird flew down to greet them. Rena gently held out her arm, letting it perch on it.

"Rena, what is that?" Eve had never seen anything of the sort before.

"This is my pet, Gwynvid. She's a white phoenix."

"It's beautiful!" Elsword stared at the majestic bird, and it eyed her as well.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Rena gently kissed the birds beak, and it flew over and perched on the harp. Rena motioned for the others to follow her, and opened another door. It led, strangely, outside. Before them was a large garden, the flowers swaying in some nonexistent breeze. Rena took them through the garden to a large pool, water falling into it from three points. Continuing, Rena showed them a large library, filled with elven books. They soon returned to the living room, and Rena walked over to the large harp. She sat down on the stool, and began to strum a melody, the calming sound making Elsword drowsy. She played for several minutes, her hands flying from string to string. Eve and Aisha examined other aspects of the house, and disappeared to the garden. As Rena finished the song, she got up and walked over to Elsword.

"Rena, what was that song?" Elsword had no idea if it was off the top of her head, or if it meant something. Rena smiled warmly.

"It's an ancient piece, which has been used at marriages for generations. I played it for you." Elsword felt embarrassed.

"Rena, you shouldn't have!"

"Elsword. We love you, and we're all so glad you and Chung are happy and getting married tomorrow." Rena held her tightly, "But another question, who will be your bridesmaid? I don't think it should be me, as I've spent so much time with you, helping you accustom to being a girl."

"If you think so. But how can I decide between Eve and Aisha?" Rena stared at her.

"Elsword, I think you should choose Eve, but it's your choice." Rena stood up, and walked off to the library. Elsword sat there, thinking. _Eve? She's always been very kind and supportive, and I never managed to thank her for it. Rena's right, I'll ask Eve._ Elsword looked up to see Eve walk in from the garden.

"Eve?" Elsword stood up, walking over to her.

"Yes Elsword?" Eve stood there, perfectly dignified and elegant.

"Would you...be interested in being my bridesmaid?" Elsword asked, looking at her intently. She noticed Eve's eyes light up, and she hugged Elsword tightly.

"I would be honored!" Eve smiled, and Elsword hugged her in return.

"I felt it would be right, as I never managed to thank you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you've been busy. After all, your pregnant, and getting married tomorrow. Come on, cheer up, and let's find Rena." They disappeared into the long hallway leading to the library, and eventually found Rena and Aisha looking over a large book about the history of the elves. Rena beckoned them over, and began to explain her lineage, which everyone found immensely interesting. The whole time, Elsword was constantly distracted by her thoughts of Chung.

* * *

"Come on Chung! That all you got?!" Raven yelled, nimbly dodging a cannon blast and a round of grenades.

"I'm just warming up! Bring it!" Chung swung his Destroyer, which Raven blocked with his Nasod arm, then flipped over it, delivering an overhead strike which Chung blocked with his cannon. While Raven couldn't see him, he dropped another grenade on the floor, and leapt back, remotely detonating it. Raven's heightened senses made him leap back, swiftly dodging the explosion. They both looked up at the fading sun.

"That was a good match Chung. It was nice to fight you again."

"Same here. Wonder where the girls are." Raven shrugged.

"Not sure, but we better go pick up the rings."

After a good long walk, they finally arrived at Victor's shop. Raven eased the door open, seeing Victor, once again, organizing his merchandise. He noticed them, and disappeared to the back, Chung could hear him rummaging around.

"Well, I don't see how they could have turned out any better." Victor walked up, and handed Chung a pair of identical gold bands, with thin, purple lines circling the bands. They El shard had been forged with the gold, making it a single object, and perfectly smooth. The shard sparkled in the morning light.

"Victor, thank you." Chung bowed, and Victor scoffed.

"I remember saying no formal crap in my store. It's the least I could do." Victor laughed, and Raven patted his shoulder.

"Are you coming to the ceremony?"

"Can't, I'm swamped with work. But I'll sure as hell try." Victor turned back to Chung, "Either way, congratulations Chung. I hope you'll be happy with the lucky lady."

"I most certainly will. Thank you Victor. We won't bother you any longer." Chung started for the door.

"Oh, feel free to stop by if you need something made. I can make much more than rings let me tell you. Farewell." They waved goodbye, and headed back home. As they approached the house, they saw the truck parked in the garage, and Rena sitting on the front step. She greeted them, and ran towards Raven, embracing him when she reached them.

"Hey Rena, welcome back." Raven kissed her gently, "How was your day?"

"Fun, you two get the rings?" Rena looked over at Chung, who nodded, "Good. Chung, Elsword is waiting for you. She's been thinking about you all day."

"As have I." Chung said, walking towards the door. He walked inside, greeted by Elsword wrapping her arms around him.

"Welcome back dear." She kissed him gently, smiling.

"Welcome back my love. Have fun today?"

"Yep, what about you?"

"Eh, it was fine. Had a nice spar with Raven, haven't done that in a long time." They walked upstairs, but Eve pulled Elsword back downstairs.

"Eve, what are you doing?"

"Starting now, you have to stay out of Chung's sight until the ceremony."

"Why?" Elsword didn't want to be away from Chung so a day.

"So he can be completely stunned when you come down the walkway to meet him. How's that for a reason?" Elsword sighed, "Besides, we have a lot of work to do. So get some sleep, we'll be waking you up early tomorrow." Elsword walked to her room, glancing over as she passed Chung's door. She closed her door, and crawled into bed. She was overjoyed. _Tomorrow, I marry the man I love. It's so hard to believe why I'm here now._ Elsword drifted off to sleep, dreaming of their future. She hoped for a lovely baby boy, his eyes just like his fathers. Just down the hall, Chung was praying for a beautiful baby girl, her crimson eyes identical to her mothers. Chung finally went to sleep, praying for their life together to be nothing but bliss.

* * *

"Aisha, where's the eye liner?" Eve couldn't find it, and was still working on the rest of Elsword's makeup. She sat patiently, letting Eve, Aisha, and Rena work over her. She had simply closed her eyes, keeping Chung in her mind to pass the time.

"Got it!" Aisha handed Eve the eyeliner, and Elsword opened her eyes, letting Eve apply it with professional quickness. Rena switched places with her, and began to work with her hair. She planned to have a single large braid over the rest of her hair, which Aisha was currently brushing to make sure it was all smooth. The ceremony was only five hours off, and Eve still had to track down the correct gown for her, Rena had to fetch the flowers, and Aisha had to find the veil. As Rena finished her hair, she heard a metal knocking on the door.

"Stay out!" Rena almost shrieked.

"Whoa! I just came to tell you I picked up the flowers for you." Raven, against his natural survival instincts, eased open the door, sliding the bouquet though the door. Rena snatched it from his hand, and he quickly closed the door and walked back to help Chung get ready. Rena walked off, making sure each flower was correct.

"Rena, do you have to be such a perfectionist?" Elsword sighed, not sure why Rena was in a state of overdrive over the whole matter.

"The last wedding I was a part of went south, I'm making sure yours is absolutely perfect." Rena set the bouquet down, and called for Eve, "Did you find it yet?!"

"Yes! Aisha, track down that bloody veil!" As Aisha darted into the closet, Eve walked up with a white, silk gown. Strings of pearls were hanging from the fabric, and the largest strand hung down, with a large sapphire attacked to it, which reflected the white, making a light cyan color. Elsword stood up, and Eve and Rena began to get her into the dress, as Elsword was stripped of her clothing the moment she was awoken. Raven knocked on the door again.

"We have to head out now, where is Aisha?" The plan was that Aisha would drive the rented limo back to the house, as Raven and Chung had to be there earlier to take care of some things for the ceremony.

"Aisha!" Rena called for her, and she quickly emerged from the closet, handing Eve the veil, and quickly left the room.

"Be back in a bit!" They could be heard running off, and the sound of the car could be heard. Once they were gone, Eve and Rena had gotten Elsword into the dress, and admired their finished work.

"Elsword...you look absolutely incredible!" Rena sighed, and Eve gently smoothed out the dress.

"Do I need the veil?" It wasn't difficult to see through, but it felt uncomfortable on her head.

"Yes. You do." Rena pulled the veil up, staring into her eyes, "I feel like crying."

"Please don't, because then I'll want to hug you and then you're both going to flip out."

"Good point. Come on, Aisha will be back soon. The ceremony will start once we get there, so get ready."

"Rena, I've been ready for the past week. I can't wait to get down that aisle. The slow walk will be unbearable." Elsword sighed. Raven was not only best man, but was going to walk Elsword down the aisle.

"You just have to bear with it. In just a little while, you'll be saying the magic words." Rena sighed, then they heard Aisha honk the horn, and they slowly made their way to the car, careful not to ruffle Elsword's dress.

"Alright, let's go!" Aisha turned the limo around, and headed back to Elder Cathedral. Elsword was suddenly nervous. _I can't believe it's finally happening. I'm coming for you Chung._

* * *

The cathedral was filled to the brim. All the people Elsword had met on her and her friends journey had come to the ceremony, even Victor managed to finish his orders and attend. Raven waited for the girls in the corridor, gently kissing Rena before her and the other two girls headed inside, and took their seats. Elsword sighed, her chest feeling tight.

"You ready?" Raven held out his hand, and Elsword placed her hand in his, nodding.

As the wedding march sounded off, the doors opened, and Raven and Elsword began the slow, and painful, walk down the aisle. The whole time, Elsword stared at Chung, as did he. His eyes were wide, amazed at what the girls had done with her. It felt like an eternity, Chung being so close, yet so far away. When they finally reach him, Raven took her hand and placed it in Chung's, then took his place as best man. Elsword and Chung turned, hand in hand, and looked at the father. After a deep breath, he began the sermon.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered together, here in the sight of our lord, to witness the joining of two lovers in holy matrimony. Are you Prince Chung Seiker?"

"I am."

"And are you Elsword Sieghart?"

"I am."

"If there are any present who may give just reason as to why these two may not be conjoined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." A minute of silence past, "So be it." Elsword's heart flew in her chest. _This is it. We're finally getting married!_ "Do you, Chung Seiker, take Elsword Sieghart to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and protect until death do you part?"

"I do." Chung said without a moments beat in between.

"And do you, Elsword Sieghart, take Chung Seiker as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to care for until death bid you part?"

"I do." Elsword said.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife." Chung turned, and slid the ring onto her left ring finger, as she did the same to him, "You may kiss the bride." Chung removed the veil, held her tightly, and kissed her. The quests applauded, overjoyed at another pair forever bound together in love. Chung and Elsword walked out to the limo, accompanied by the others, and departed for home.

"It really happened, we're married." Elsword kissed Chung again.

"We are my love. Forever."

* * *

**Nine months later**

* * *

"Aisha, get us more water!" Rena ordered, and Aisha ran out of the room to the kitchen. Elsword lay on her bed, a large white sheet laid underneath her. She clenched Chung's hand, her face contorted in pain, "Come on Elsword, you're doing so well. Now push."

"AAAAAAH!" Elsword screamed in agony, they pain unending. _Oh god! Please, just end already!_ Chung, not knowing what to do, held her hand tighter.

"You can do it Elsword. I know you can." Elsword looked at him, and began to speak but was interrupted by another scream.

"Elsword, it's almost out! Keep pushing!" Rena encouraged her. Against her will, she pushed as hard as she could, doing all she could not to show the pain she was in. With a final massive effort, Rena held the newborn as it slid out, cutting the cord and trying it inward. Elsword lay panting on her bed, trying to see her child.

"What...is...it?" Elsword panted. _Please, give me a wonderful baby boy._ Rena looked back down, and as Aisha came back into the room, handed her the baby.

"Elsword, it looks like you have another one." Rena knelt back down, making sure, "You have two."

"Wh...what...?" Elsword couldn't believe it. Two children? Could she continue?

"Come on Elsword, it's almost over. Once more, push!" Pushing as hard as she could, she tried to force her other child into the real world. Another scream escaped her throat, making Chung cringe in worry, "Don't worry, it's almost here! One more!" With another great push, another child eased its way out of her, Rena cutting the cord again and tying it. She took the other child from Aisha, and examined them carefully. Smiling, she walked over the side of the bed, "One healthy boy, and one healthy girl." Gently, she handed Elsword her children, She smiled, staring at them.

"They're...beautiful...look Chung." As Chung looked into his children's eyes, he saw they were a lovely violet, as if their parents eye colors had mixed to gift them with their eyes. Elsword held their son, and Chung gently held their daughter. He looked at Elsword, taking her hand.

"Elsword, you are amazing. I'm sorry I put you in so much pain." Elsword smiled sweetly at him, Aisha tucking her underneath the sheets.

"Don't worry, now that it's over, I deem that pain a minor setback." Elsword's eyes fluttered, losing consciousness. Rena gently took their son as she fell asleep, and they left the room.

"Chung, what will you name them?" She looked at the young girl in his arms.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Elsword what she wants to name them when she wakes up." Chung sighed. _Here we are. Married, parents, and hopelessly happy. Thank you Elsword. For everything._

* * *

**Two years later**

* * *

"Welcome back Chung, how was training?" Elsword sat on the living room sofa at Raven and Chung entered from the backyard, holding their children in her arms.

"It went fine. Did she miss me?" He walked over to her, looking at their daughter.

"Yes, Elyce wouldn't stop asking for you." She handed the young, red haired girl to her father.

"Daddy!" She held him tightly. Almost as if it had been fate, their daughter, Chung's dream, had become increasingly attached to him, and their son, Elsword's dream, attached to her. Their son, Chanel, lay on Elsword's lap, fast asleep.

"It's been a chaotic past few years hasn't it?"

"I'll say. Your change, Rena and Raven getting married not long after us." Chung sighed, "I still remember when she said her first word." Chung stared at his daughter, petting her hair.

"Yes, she's been learning very well. I'm so thankful Rena has been helping me with their education before they're old enough for school." She felt Chanel squirm on her lap, "Well, good morning sleepyhead." Chanel groaned, sat up, and buried his face between Elsword's breasts. She sighed, "He's still attached to these."

"He's a dedicated little guy isn't he?" Chung laughed, sitting down next to Elsword, and staring into her eyes, "Just like you." He gently kissed her, and glanced out the window, "It's almost time for these two to go to bed."

"Agreed. And," Chung looked at her, "I'm feeling a little, bored. If you know what I mean. It's been a long while since we last did something, 'fun'." Chung smiled.

"Well then, what say we put these two in their room, flip the little switch, and have a good, good night?"

"I say that's a splendid idea." They got up, headed upstairs, just past Eve's room, and opened the door to the separate bedroom they made once the children were born. Two cradles were inside, next to two beds for when they were both grown up. They gently laid them down in their cribs, pulling their hand knitted blankets over them, and quietly left the room. They went to Chung's room, locked the door, turned on a small switch to turn on a noise canceling field around the room, an anniversary present from Eve, and disrobed. As they crawled into bed, Elsword gently whispered into his ear.

"I love you Chung, until the day we die." Chung smirked.

"I love you, even when our souls leave this earth I will stay by your side."

"Flatterer, let's do this." Elsword kissed him again, their bodies rubbing together.

In the children's room, Rena and Raven gazed at Elsword and Chung's little wonders. She leaned against him, smiling.

"One day, would you want children Raven?" She looked up into his eyes. He looked back, smiling.

"How about instead of one day, we make it tonight?" Raven swept her off her feet, and walked out into the hall, heading for Rena's room. As they entered, Raven locked the door, and flipped the switch.

Inside Eve's room, Eve and Aisha slept in each other's arms. They knew they would never have children, but being together was more than enough. Aisha looked into Eve's eyes, as did she.

"Eve?"

"Hmm?"

"I think, that that awkward dare was the best thing that has, and ever will happen in our lives." Eve pulled her in, kissing her gently.

"Agreed."

Several hours later, Elsword lay on top of her love, tired and panting. Chung smiled, quite happy with himself. Elsword, glassy eyed, looked up at him.

"How...where did you...learn to do that?" Elsword panted, still in shock.

"A little experiment I've been itching to try." Chung wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her sweetly, "I love you Elsword, and I dare you to try and make me more happy than I am now." Elsword smiled.

"I love you Chung, and I dare you to stay by my side forever." Chung smiled.

"Well, that's an easy one." They drifted off to sleep, holding each other in their arms. They dreamed of the past. The game of truth or dare, Elsword's transformation, the trip down to the coast, and their special night alone in the rock pool. Never again would Chung be embarrassed of his love for her. Never again would Elsword cry, or be saddened by hardships. As long as they had each other, and the thought that they both loved one another, nothing would obstruct their life. They would raise their children with all the love of every parent in the world, caring and being the best they could be. One day they would pass down their weapons and armor to their children, and teach them to defend themselves, and others. As they slept, they muttered simultaneously.

"I love you."

END

* * *

**Vayne: That's it...it's over. *tears up***

**Elsword: It was a wonderful story, and don't you have a little something to say?**

**Chung: Yeah, something important.**

**Vayne: Ah yes! This story is by far my best work, and a milestone in my time here at Fanfiction. As of the time I finished this story, I achieved one thousand views on a single story! I want to thank everyone for their support, and I am honored that you have enjoyed this story! I don't know if I'll ever be able to top this, but I will do my best to make another great and interesting story. I'd like to thank Element-OverLord for the pairing idea, ShadisticArchdevil for helping me with Elsword's last name, JohnnyBravo500, DevilWold641, and VocalMaiden for your support, and you, the reader. Thank you for sticking with me, and good luck with your own fan fictions! Farewell, and until next time!**


End file.
